HTTYD: Cousins
by YeeJian
Summary: A crossover story between HTTYD and Brave where Hiccup meet Merida. Join Hiccup and Merida in a brand new adventure. Warning: This story may contain incest... If intermarriage between cousins during olden times is all right... Can someone please assure me... Anyway, enjoy! :) All characters Cressida Cowell & Disney
1. Royal Cousins

Cousins Part 1

'You got everything you need son?' Stoick the Vast asked as Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III loaded Toothless', his best friend, saddles with provisions that could last for weeks.

Hiccup secured the last bag. 'Let see... Fish... Check! Water... Check! Medical herbs... Check! Yup! I'm pretty much done with everything.'

'Wait lad!' Gobber the Belch said, suddenly jumping forward on his stump: With a few sack clothes in his iron hook. 'You'll need these to collect the Mountain Ash.'

'Thanks Gobber.' Hiccup placed the sack clothes in one of his saddle pockets. 'What does Gothi intend to do with these herbs?'

Gobber just shrugged. 'Probably some Viking's rituals or her usual nasty concoctions, she didn't explain.'

'Whatever it is for', Stoick cut in. 'It may prove to be an effective potion that may have powerful medical properties. If Gothi says it's important, then you must find those herbs at all cost.'

'Got it.' Hiccup assured as Toothless swing his tail in impatience. 'You said it's near Snake's Eyes Isle?'

'Aye.' Gobber confirmed. 'Just fly on East and you will reach there in a day or two.'

'Hiccup!' Hiccup looked up as a blonde girl ran towards him, carrying a bag.

'What's up, Astrid?' Hiccup asked.

'Here', Astrid panted as she handed him the bag. Hiccup opened the bag and found bread, smoked beef and dried fruits in it. 'Extra provisions. A change to the usual fish.'

Hiccup smiled gratefully as he tied the bag to Toothless' saddle, receiving a reptilian grunt for the extra weight tied to Toothless. 'Thanks Astrid, this sure to fill us up. Will you be okay on taking over the academy while me and Toothless are gone?'

For answer, Astrid punched Hiccup on the arm. 'Why bother asking that question? You know Stormfly and I can take care of the academy. You and Toothless just get those herbs and come home safely.'

Hiccup rubbed his arm ruefully and nodded. He hugged his dad before getting on Toothless. Waving his goodbye, Toothless spread his wings and took to the sky. Toothless flew higher until he and Hiccup disappeared into the clouds.

*

Toothless and Hiccup had been flying for a day, only resting to eat and sleep on whatever shelter they can land on. There were many-deserted island in the north region so Hiccup and Toothless had no fears of enemies as they slept through the night. After crossing the massive sea, Hiccup and Toothless finally saw land. The land they encountered was lush with thick forests and high mountains. As they ventured more inland, they spotted a small lake.

'There Toothless!' Hiccup pointed. 'Let's rest there for a while.'

Toothless growled in agreement and closed his wings as he dived towards the ground. At the last minute, he opened his wings just as they were about to hit the tallest tree and hovered in the air. Just before they could lower to the ground, an arrow shot from the woods: in which Toothless dodged it at the last second. Toothless swerved to his right almost throwing Hiccup off him as another arrow fly towards them. This time it grazed the left side of Toothless. Toothless roared in pain as he fell towards the lake. Hiccup had no choice but to hold to Toothless and brace for impact. They hit the lake with a tremendous splash. The lake was not that deep so both Hiccup and Toothless managed to get out of the water unharmed.

'You okay bud?'

Toothless gave a friendly growl. Before they could do anything else, somebody was in front of them with a drawn bow and an arrow notched to it. Their attacker wore green dress and soft brown shoes. Besides the bow in her hands, there was a sword buckled around her waist.

'Don't try anything funny!' she ordered. 'I have my eyes on you and what manner of creature are you?'

Toothless growled at the girl but Hiccup stopped him. He raised his hands in surrender. 'We're just harmless travellers. My name is Hiccup and this is Toothless, my flying dog.'

Toothless gave a puzzled growl while the girl raised an eyebrow. 'Of all the tall tales I heard, yours' the tallest!'

'Really? Because I always thought that I'm not the tallest.' he tried to joke.

'Enough!' the girl said, aiming her bow at Hiccup. 'The fact that you're cute and funny is the reason you're still alive. Plus, I didn't want to enrage... Your dog!' Toothless growled at her. 'But I had enough of you two! I think I will let by father decide! On your dog and walk slowly!  
I will be behind you the entire time and if I see any signs of escape, I shoot. Got it?'

Hiccup nodded but said, 'Can I at least check Toothless is okay? That arrow of yours may have hurt him.'

The girl hesitated before nodding. 'Go ahead.'

Hiccup nodded his thanks and knelt to where the arrow struck Toothless. It was only a graze and the wound was almost healed. To make sure Toothless did not catch any disease, Hiccup took out a flask from one of Toothless saddles and applied a healing balm to his wound. After rubbing for a few minutes, Hiccup stepped back and Toothless gave a growl of contentment. The girl, who was standing there the whole time, asked.

'Are you done?'

Hiccup nodded. 'Yes.' He got onto Toothless and nudged his knee. Toothless walked in front of the girl, dragging his tail. Hiccup looked over his shoulders at the girl. 'By the way, where are we?'

The girl stated at him with wide eyes. 'Are you daft or something? You're in Dunbroch.'

*

Dunbroch. Hiccup thought. I heard that name before but from whom?

Hiccup and Toothless had been forced marched by the girl through the forest for hours until they reached a fortified city made from ancient stones and the strongest wood. The walls looked like it was 20 meters wide and 100 feet tall with watchtowers at every 50 meters. As they passed through the gates, the residents of the city who were following their daily routine, looked up in astonishment at the new arrival: a foreign boy with a metal prosthetic attached to his left limb while riding a winged reptile. They were not the only ones gaping, Hiccup and Toothless were looking around the city with amazement. They were used to their village that was built with what wood the island's forest had to offer and they relied on the natural landscapes like the mountains and the sea to keep the enemies at bay. An entire population of people surrounded by a wall was new to them.

'Keep moving!' the girl barked as she drew her bow. Hiccup and Toothless obeyed and continued on until they reached a massive wooden door guarded by two guards who were wearing what looked like skirts. Hiccup managed to stop a giggle from escaping his mouth but Toothless sniggered loudly: earning glares from the guards.

'Open the gates!' the girl ordered.

The guards bowed slightly and threw the massive door opened. Hiccup and Toothless were herded into a massive throne room made from stones, clothed in red carpets and banners and decorated with weaponry and stuffed bears. At the end of the hall were four wooden but majestic thrones. On the biggest throne sat a big, buff man with long, ginger hair and beard. He wore green tunic with cape made of bear fur attached to it. He wore a great sword at his waist and, like Hiccup, had a wooden peg attached to his left leg. Sitting beside him in a slightly smaller throne was a woman with long, raven brown hair with streak of white in the middle. She wore a green regal gown and a gold crown on her head. Unlike the man next to her, she carried a nobler aura than him. On the woman's right was a throne shaped like a box with three boys sitting on it. They looked alike in every aspect and wore exactly the same clothes. On the man's left was a throne smaller than the man's and the woman's. To the surprise or Hiccup and Toothless, the girl walked past them and hugged the man and woman.

'Mom, dad! I'm home!'

The girl's father smiled and hugged her back. 'How was your ride through the forest lass?'

'It was fantastic dad! Angus was fast as the wind and scored another set.'

'Sometimes I wish you spent more times inside the castle then outside.' the girl's mother commented.

'Now Elinor dear', the man patted on his wife's shoulders. 'You once had a taste of Merida's experience and you accepted her choice.'

Elinor smiled. 'I'm only jesting, Fergus.' Then she frowned at her daughter. 'Who did you bring home with you?'

While Merida was greeting her family, both Hiccup and Toothless were gaping at her. A princess captured them!

Now you don't see that everyday. Toothless' looks told Hiccup.

Tell me about it! Hiccup's looks replied.

'I caught this boy and his... Flying dog trespassing on our territory so I brought them here for you to judge them.' Merida replied.

Fergus frowned and stood at his imposing height. Hiccup, although used to giants, took a step back. Fergus was the size of his father! Buffer though. Fergus walked around Hiccup and Toothless, studying them, with his red, bushy brows raised. He stopped himself in front of them and rumbled. 'This is no dog! This is a dragon! I thought I never live to see this day! And there is something familiar about this lad!' He leaned closer towards Hiccup. 'Do you know who Stoick the Vast, boy?'

Hiccup stared back in surprise. 'He's my dad. Why? Do you know...'

Before Hiccup could finish his sentence, Fergus scooped him in a massive bear hug: threatening to crush his ribcage and cutting his air short.

'Know him?' Fergus cried joyously. 'He's my cousin twice removed! You must be my nephew, Hiccup! The letters from your father told me so much about you!'

Now Hiccup remembered where he heard Dunbroch before. 'Dad told me about Dunbroch and the Bear King!'

Fergus chuckled. 'No need for titles Hiccup. Just call me uncle Fergus.' He then turned to his wife and children. 'Elinor, Merida, boys! Come say hello to your cousin Hiccup!'

As Elinor and the triplets came forward to greet Hiccup, only Merida hovered back behind them: slightly embarrassed and awkward. Elinor held up her hands and shook hands with Hiccup. 'It's a pleasure to finally meet the nephew that Fergus keep talking about. What brings you here to Dunbroch?'

'Toothless and I were looking for a herb called Mountain Ash on Snake Eyes Isle.' Hiccup answered. 'We were about to take a night somewhere in the forest when', Hiccup gave the nervous Merida a quick glance before continuing. 'I made a mistake in judging the timing and we accidentally hit a tree. Toothless just glazed his leg and ... Ow!'

Toothless hit Hiccup slightly with his tail. Hey! You're not the one shot at! Toothless' face told him.

Just bear with it. Hiccup silently told him back. He saw Merida breathe a sigh of relief and eyed him gratefully and curiously. Fergus and Elinor did not notice the exchange and Fergus asked:

'Are you sure both of you are unharmed?'

Hiccup nodded. 'It just that Toothless won't be able to fly for a few days with that leg.' Then he quickly added. 'If Merida hadn't found us, we probably would have a tougher time to recuperate.'

Fergus nodded, satisfied, and turned to grin at his daughter. 'It was a good thing that she always like to roam the forest.'

Merida could only nod and said humbly, 'If you're looking for Mountain Ash, there are some growing on top of the Fire Falls.'

'The Fire Falls?' Hiccup asked, even Toothless cocked his head in curiosity.

Fergus smiled at Hiccup. 'Legends says that only the legendary kings and queens can drink from the waters. Merida here prove to be an exception.'

It was Hiccup's turn to eyed Merida with interest. This girl, no, his cousin was really made out of something. He focused his attention back to Fergus, 'Can Merida take me to this fall?'

Fergus laughed and slapped Hiccup's back, almost sending him stumbling. 'What's the hurry lad? You and Toothless must be exhausted from your journey and accident. Why not rest for the night and tomorrow you can go for that herb.'

'Yes Hiccup.' Elinor agreed. 'You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Merida', she turned to her daughter. 'Show Hiccup and Toothless to one of our guest rooms and make him feel welcome. Ask Maddie to bring him a bathing tub and a brush and some clean clothes.'

'Yes mom.' Merida said.

Elinor nodded and smiled at Hiccup. 'Once you're freshen up, join us for dinner. You must regale us with tales of Berk.'

'Especially about your Dragon Academy and how you defeat Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the Deranged.' Fergus grinned.

'Please dear', Elinor rolled her eyes. 'The triplets have enough stories of gore and blood, especially from all the stories of Mor'du.'

'But this is different.' Fergus protested. 'These are tales of fire-breathing dragons and how their cousin, Hiccup, tamed them!' He smiled at the triplets. 'What do you say boys?'

The triplets cheered and Fergus' grin widened. He then turned to Hiccup. 'Looks like you're going to be the story teller tonight, Hiccup.'

Hiccup was stunned for a moment before he awkwardly smiled, 'I... I be honored, uncle Fergus and aunt Elinor.'

Fergus nodded, satisfied, and allowed Merida to lead Hiccup and Toothless deeper into the castle. Hiccup followed Merida while Toothless followed behind, dragging his scaly tail over the cold, marble steps. As they walked through the hallways, Hiccup took in everything he will never see in Berk. Tapestries of royal families or landscapes that surrounded Dunbroch, ancient chests made from wood from rare and old trees, suits of armor with pikes and the occasional stuffed bears. A home befitting a king of bears.

Finally they reached a door on one of the top floors but before Merida opener it, she looked around to make sure no one else was in hearing range before whispering to Hiccup, 'Thanks for not telling my parents about me shooting you and sorry about that. Sometimes I do things without thinking.'

'It's all right.' Hiccup said immediately. 'You must have thought that we must've been enemies spies or something.'

'Actually', Merida blushed. 'I thought you were a giant eagle.'

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. 'Okay... Well. No harm done.' He felt a nudge behind him and corrected himself. 'Besides, that arrow grazed Toothless.'

Merida knelt down to Toothless' level. Toothless growled at her.

'Sorry about shooting at you and mistaking you for an eagle too, Toothless.' Merida apologized sincerely. 'I hope we can be friends.'

Toothless snorted at her and Hiccup placed a hand on his head. 'Be nice.'

Toothless gave a dragon-like shrug and Merida stood up, a bit crestfallen. Merida just smiled however and opened the door to the guest room. She led Hiccup and Toothless into the room. The room was furnished with a soft bed supported by a fine wood frame, a cupboard probably made from the same materials as the bed, a wooden chest and a desk with a mirror. A window covered in a wooden frame was now opened, showing a descending sunset in the horizon. On the walls were tapestries and decorative shields while the floor was covered with a bear skin rug.

'Well, what do you think of Dunbroch's hospitality?' she inquired, grinning.

'Wow.' Hiccup looked around the room in amazement. 'I have to admit that we don't get all this on Berk. What do you think bud?'

For answer, Toothless sniffed at the bearskin rug, circled around it before curling into a ball: giving a reptilian purr. Hiccup smiled back at Merida.

'He's satisfied.'

'I'm glad he is.' Merida smiled back. 'Just now in the forest, why did you call him a dog?'

Hiccup shrugged. 'Just being sarcastic. I mean it should be obvious that this is a flying reptile and not a flying dog.'

Merida giggled while Toothless growled in his paws. 'You're funny, just like how your dad describe you in his letters. I heard so much from the great dragon rider.'

'Same here.' Hiccup replied back. 'He always spoke of a certain niece that is an excellent archer. He must have meant you.'

Merida smiled. 'I can't wait to hear about the Dragon Academy and all the battles you had. See you at dinner.'

She left Hiccup and Toothless in the room. Hiccup took a last look around the room before falling face-first into the bed. 'Quite an adventure, eh bud?'

Toothless grunted before having a quick nap.

*

The next morning, Hiccup woke up as he heard the rooster making it morning cry. Hiccup moaned widely and rubbed the sand out of his eyes. He got out of bed and made his way to the water basin provided. He spent last night feasting with his relatives and telling tales of his training of dragons and the battles against Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the Deranged. As he regaled with his interested hosts, Toothless was stuffing his face with fish and lamb. It was almost midnight until the triplets were satisfied with the tales and he was allowed to excuse himself from the table. In an instant, he was asleep just as he fell on the bed.

Hiccup dried his face with a towel and nudged Toothless with a foot. 'Come on buddy, time to wake up.'

Toothless gave him a sleepy growl and dug deeper into the rug.

'Hey, you're not the one telling the stories last night so you have no excuse.'

Toothless growled and rose from the rug. He yawned and stretched all his limbs. He stood up and licked his lips. Hiccup opened the door and let his friend go out first. They headed to the dining hall where the rest of the castle's guards and residents of Dunbroch were breakfasting on bread, cold ham and mild ale.

Hiccup took his seat and nodded his thanks as he was being served his breakfast along with a wooden plate of fish. Hiccup tossed the fish to Toothless who ate it in one gulp as he started with his own breakfast. He was washing the bread and ham with the ale, wincing slightly at the sweet then bitter taste, when a smiling Merida walked up towards him.

'Good morning Mr. Storyteller.' she greeted. 'Last night was a great success: the triplets preferred your story over dad's any day.'

Hiccup gave a small belch, not used to the ale. 'I hope Fergus doesn't feel outshine in tales regaling.'

Merida shrugged. 'Dad will pout and make a fuss about it but I'm sure he is in awe with your stories as much as the triplets.' Then she grinned. 'Come cousin, I thought we walk off breakfast with a run to the Fire Falls.'

Despite having a full stomach, Hiccup stood up and nodded. 'Sure, that be great.' he turned to Toothless. 'Ready for a run buddy?'

Toothless belched, agreeing with the run to the Fire Falls. Hiccup smiled and placed his hand on Toothless' head and told Merida, 'He says yes.'

'Wonderful.' Merida said and led them out of the dining hall and to the stable. Merida entered one of the stables and when she came out, a big, black horse followed her from behind.

'Angus, these are Hiccup and Toothless.' Merida introduced. 'Hiccup, Toothless, this here's Angus.'

Like any dragons, Hiccup placed his hand between Angus head: just above the nostrils and below the eyes. 'Hi there.'

Angus neighed in greeting and gave a horse's version of a nod to Toothless who also approached him. Once the introduction was done, Merida jumped on Angus' back.

'How's Toothless' side doing?'

'Getting better.' Hiccup replies. 'Why?'

Merida smirked. 'Race ya!'

Before Hiccup could even respond, Merida kneed Angus' sides. Angus stood on his rear legs and galloped out of the city gates. Hiccup just stood there once they exited the city before jumping onto Toothless, hooking his metallic limb to the saddle.

'Come on bud!' Hiccup leaned closer to Toothless' head. 'We're not going to lose to a girl on a horse in a race are we?'

Toothless growled in agreement and sped towards the gate. Dunbroch's citizens, who were used with seeing their princess riding off into the woods alone, were quite surprised when a giant lizard with wings with a boy ran through them at lightning speed. Hiccup and Toothless were out of the city and into the forest within seconds: following a path that cut through the forest.

While running, Toothless sniffed the air and sped up: catching Merida and Angus' scent. Soon, they caught sight of Merida and Angus. Toothless' speed accelerated and they were running alongside with Angus: making Merida gave them a look of surprise.

'That was a bit unfair of you.' Hiccup told Merida through the wind. 'Taking off like that without giving us a warning. Also, you and Angus have the advantage of geography of this area!'

Merida just grinned. 'I wanted to see whether or not Toothless' speed is as fast as your dad says in his letter. Looks like Toothless matched his reputation. And the Fire Falls is the highest waterfall in the area so it is not hard to miss!'

Hiccup scanned through his memories after what Merida said about the Fire Falls. Before Toothless was shot down, he remembered seeing a massive waterfall in the color of red due to the reflections of the sun. Just in front of it was a tall rock pillar with what looks like greenery on top of it. Hiccup took out his compass from his pocket so he could tell which directions they were heading. Merida caught sight of it and looked intrigued.

'What is that device?'

'It's called a compass!' Hiccup answered back as he studied the compass. 'It tells you which directions is north and help with navigation. If my memory served me well, the Fire Falls should be around...' He trailed off and then found the directions he wanted. 'Toothless! That way!'

Toothless swerved to his right and galloped off, leaving Merida and Angus behind. Surprised and being outrun, Merida and Angus doubled their efforts until they were next to Hiccup and Toothless.

'Not fair! Now you're cheating!' Merida shouted.

Hiccup did not reply back but smirked as he and Toothless continue running. Infuriated, Merida nudges Angus in his side: making the horse jumped over Toothless. Hiccup looked over his shoulders just in time to see Angus making the jump. Hiccup lowered his head as Angus jumped over them. Hiccup could have sworn that one of Angus' hooves touched his hair. Angus landed with a heavy thud on the ground: taking the lead.

'Hey, you almost took my head off!' Hiccup shouted at Merida.

'But I didn't so stop your whining!'

'Is that how you want to play?' Hiccup muttered under his breath. He and Toothless sped fasted until they were overtaking Merida and Angus by a hair breath. At Hiccup's touch, Toothless unfolded his wings: his right wing blocking Merida's view. Merida gave a shriek and when Toothless folded his wings back, Merida a low branch heading toward her. Instinctually, Merida lowered her body backwards and the branch went past her.

Merida sat back up and shouted at Hiccup. 'You almost killed me back there!'

Hiccup laughed and Merida joined in, enjoying their race. Clutching her ribs and wiping a tear of mirth away and she suddenly pointed out. 'Look Hiccup, there's the Fire Falls up ahead!' a giant pillar of rock was fast approaching them. Behind the pillar was a waterfall, the one that Hiccup recalled when he and Toothless first arrived in Dunbroch. 'First one to reach that pillar wins!'

Hiccup nodded and both he and Merida urges their mounts faster. Toothless and Angus accelerated towards the pillar and as soon as they were near the pillar, they skidded towards the pillar. They skidded sideways and Hiccup and Merida hold their hands, their palms opened. Toothless and Angus stopped and they opened their eyes: both Hiccup and Merida touched the pillar at the same time.

'Wow!' Merida gasped as she and Hiccup let go of the pillar. 'I never thought to almost losing a race like that. Is Toothless really that fast?'

'Not really.' Hiccup admitted as he stepped down from Toothless. 'Everyday, the more we train, the more stronger and faster a dragon become.'

'That's so awesome! It must be fun being a dragon rider.'

Hiccup demurred before answering. 'Yeah it is. But it takes a lot of discipline and determination to bond with your dragons. It means knowing everything about them, to take care of them, to spend time together, teaching each other new moves and new things, feeding them and to treat them not as slaves but as friends.' Then he grimaced. 'Also, you have to live with their dirty habits like belching... Ouch!'

Toothless swatted Hiccup with his tail when Hiccup added about dragons' hygiene.

'Toothless!' Hiccup exclaimed as he rubbed his head. Toothless sniggered while Merida giggled along with him. Despite himself, Hiccup laughed along with them. After some time, Merida wiped a tear from her eyes and chortled.

'You're so funny, Hiccup!'

Hiccup grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. 'Glad someone appreciate my humor.'

Merida grinned. 'Race you to the top?'

Hiccup took one look at the top of the pillar and at his prosthetic leg. 'No way I'm beating you in this race. I have a better idea.' He went to Toothless' sides and unhooked his shield from the saddle. He raised his shield towards the top of the pillar and pulled on a trigger, firing a grappling hook. The grappling hook lodged between rocks that were on top of the pillar: securing it. Hiccup tested the strength of the grappling hook before turning to the amazed Merida.

'Grabbed onto something.'

Merida stopped gaping and hugged Hiccup from behind. Trying to hide his surprise, Hiccup merely asked, 'You have never seen a grappling hook before?'

Merida shook her head. 'I never seen grappling hook use in such a way.'

'Well, hang on!' Hiccup pulled another trigger and both he and Merida flew upwards towards the top at a tremendous speed: screaming away. They landed on their feet, facing the Fire Falls. It was Hiccup's turn to be amazed. The water were indeed fiery red: due to the sunlight. At their feet sticking out from two rocks was the Mountain Ash: the base in healthy green and ash grey in color.

'There it is.' Hiccup said as he gently plucked it from the rocks. He pulled out the sackcloth that Gobber gave him from his belt. He carefully put the herbs inside the sackcloth and secured it onto his belt. Hiccup stood up and admired the Fire Falls.

'It's beautiful...'

Merida nodded in agreement. 'Do you want to have a drink from the falls cousin?'

'You sure I can?' Hiccup asked. 'I thought only kings could only drink from it.'

Merida shrugged. 'I'm a princess and I drank from it. You being the son of a Viking's chieftain should qualify you to drink.'

Hiccup looked at the Fire Falls and walked closer towards it. He cupped his hands and placed it under the falls: collecting the water in his hands. He lifted his hands and put it to his mouth: drinking the content. Surprisingly, it was just... Normal.

Merida looked closely at him. 'What do you think?'

Hiccup gave Merida a quizzical look. 'Am I suppose to be tasting something else besides normal water?'

Merida chortled. 'Of course not, silly! You're suppose to feel that you accomplished something after climbing to the top of that pillar and drinking from the highest waterfall in all of Dunbroch!'

'Huh!' Hiccup mused. 'I thought I be sprouting wings or something.'

'If that so then half the countryside would be swarming with flying men right now.' then she faced the horizon. 'This is one of my favorite spot.'

Hiccup turned to face Merida who was viewing the whole of Dunbroch and joined her. Just overlooking the forest and the lake was breathtaking enough with the castle in plain view. The breeze gently blow on him and even though it was chilly, it soothed him for some reason. The sun was welcoming both of them with it radiant rays.

'I can see why.' Hiccup commented. 'Do you come here a lot of times?'

Merida shrugged. 'So many times that I lost count.' She smiled. 'Want to come down now? I'll show you that ruin where I face off against Mor' Du.'

'That demon bear Fergus been talking about?' Hiccup's interest piqued. 'That's sound great. Toothless, let's...' he looked around for the dragon but was surprise that Toothless wasn't in sight. Hiccup was wondering where Toothless was when he heard Merida giggling behind him. She was starting to climb down.

'Silly, we went up with that contraption of yours and left poor Toothless and Angus down there. I meet you down.' Merida's head disappeared from Hiccup's sight as she started to descend.

Hiccup had placed his shield on the ground and face palmed himself for forgetting about it. He picked it up and pressed a trigger: the grappling hook sliding it out. He secured the hook into the rocks and hanged onto his shield. Then he jumped off the pillar and with the shield, he started his descend down.

*

Merida was standing just above the river with her bow strung and fired three arrows consecutively into the moving water, impaling three salmons into the riverbed. She walked into the water and pulled out the twitching salmons along with the bows, tossing them at Hiccup who was sitting in front of a fire with Toothless: pulling the arrows from their scaly bodies. Hiccup tossed a salmon towards Toothless who snapped at it in one gulp while Hiccup impaled the other two salmons from the head all the way to the tail with two sharpened sticks: placing them just above the fire. Merida joined him and sat besides him, Hiccup giving her back the arrows she used and Merida drying them with a cloth. Angus were behind them, chewing grass.

'I never see anyone catching fish in such a way.' Hiccup commented. 'You do know there's something call fishing nets.'

Merida chortled. 'I do but I prefer this way. It gives me extra target practice and get lunch at the same time.'

'I do admit that's interesting.' Hiccup said as he gave her a cooked salmon.

'Thanks.' Merida said and took a bite on the salmon. Both of them ate their salmon slowly. Merida had finished half of the salmon when she broke the silence. 'So will you and Toothless be leaving soon?'

Hiccup nodded as he slowly chewed. 'As soon as Toothless get better, we will be leaving soon. We need to get the Mountain Ash back to Berk as soon as possible and I'm a bit worried about leaving the Dragon Academy for so long.'

Merida nodded slowly. 'Yeah…'

Hiccup noticed that there was a sorrowful note in Merida's voice but before he could ask her about it, Toothless looked up to the sky and growled. Frowning, Hiccup looked at the sky and Merida joined him: surprise on their faces. In the sky was something black with a head, tail and wings: blocking the sun and flying through the sky.

In disbelief, Hiccup saw what look like a dragon: roaring and flying across the sky.


	2. A New Dragon Rider

HTTYD: Cousins Part 2

Merida quickly stood up and gasped. 'Oh Nessie! It's back!'

'What is it?' Hiccup asked as Toothless growled at the dragon.

Merida looked at the dragon as it flew pass them. 'People call it the Wryworm. Nobody knows where it originated from or why it's here. All we know it started attacking the city and the livestock four months ago.' Merida turned to Hiccup. 'Dad was about to write to your dad to request that you come to Dunbroch to help us with the Wryworm but then he decided against it. He wanted to handle problem himself but he's more comfortable dealing with bears than with dragons.'

'And now that I'm here.' Hiccup said. 'He will sooner or later tell me about it. I can't promise I can do anything about it but we will try.' Hiccup ran towards Toothless and jumped on his back. 'Up bud!' Toothless, however, gave a soft growl and showed Hiccup the wound on his side. 'All right.' Hiccup remembered. 'You're injured. Okay then, plan B.'

'What's plan B?' Merida asked as she mounted on Angus.

'We knocked it down from the air and into the ground.' Hiccup answered. 'But the most important thing is to lead it away from Dunbroch.'

'Sounds like a plan to me.' Merida nodded and kneeing Angus' sides, Angus stood on its rear legs and galloped off: Hiccup and Toothless following behind them. They raced through the forest as Merida led them back to Dunbroch. Soon they saw the castle's gates and more. As they got closer, they could hear shouting and bells ringing: also the roaring of a reptile. Arrows flew towards the flying brown thing that breathes fire and would sweep down and come back up with a sheep in its claws: only for an arrow to knock the sheep back down.

Toothless skidded to a stop and Hiccup narrowed his eyes: studying the Wryworm. The Wryworm have a gaping mouth filled will razor sharp teeth and small eyes. Its body was slim and wriggly like a brown worm with a sharp tail and leathery reptilian wings. The creature opened its gaping maw and released a loud roar as warriors threw spears and fired arrows at it: the creature merely dodging the attacks.

'Come on you beastie!' Fergus roared, brandishing his claymore. 'Have at you!'

The Wryworm responded by releasing a flow of lava: sending warriors scattering everywhere to avoid the liquid fire. Fergus himself jumped out of the way: the Wryworm's fire melting down a stone.

'Dad!' Merida cried and worried about her father, she unslung her bow and nocking multiple arrows. She released a volley of arrows towards the Wryworm: causing no damage to it but attracting its attention. The Wryworm turned its attention away from Fergus and towards Merida. Hiccup then added his own attacks.

'Toothless, plasma blasts!'

Toothless opened his mouth and released three purple fireballs consecutively: hitting the Wryworm squarely on its chest. The Wryworm was sent backwards and roaring in anger, it's swooped down towards Toothless and Hiccup: away from Dunbroch. The creature opened its maw wider, as if wanting to consume them.

'Now what?' Merida asked as she slung back her longbow.

'This is the part where we make a run for it.' Hiccup replied.

Merida raised an eyebrow questionably. 'Shouldn't we make a stand against that thing?'

'If you want to get swallow up by that thing then be my guest.' Hiccup said as he and Toothless prepare to run. 'It be better if we head into the forest. That way, we can ambush it.'

Merida finally nodded and pulled on Angus' reins, urging her horse towards the forests. Angus neighed and together with Toothless, they rain into the heavy forest with the Wryworm just behind them. Toothless and Angus carried their riders deeper into the forest while the Wryworm roared and spat out molten rocks: creating small craters and launching rocks everywhere.

'Fascinating.' Hiccup said, ducking a flying rock. 'It's a boulder-class dragon. That's explain the rock like hide and molten rocks.'

'Does it have a weakness?' Merida shouted as she rode next to him.

Before Hiccup could answer, the Wryworm screeched and swooped down just behind them: its mouth half buried in the ground. Shovelling the dirt, the Wryworm's speed accelerated: about to swallow them up.

'Sides!' Hiccup yelled. Toothless and Angus swerved to their sides while the Wryworm flew between them: flying upwards from the ground and back into the sky. Toothless and Angus skidded to a stop.

'Amazing.' Hiccup observed. 'The Wryworm eat up dirt to increased its speed.'

'That's interesting and all but how do we stop it?' Merida asked impatiently.

Hiccup quickly said. 'Merida, distract it while Toothless and I will try to overcome it.'

Merida nodded. 'All right then. Yah!'

She kneed Angus' sides and she galloped towards the Wryworm. Merida pulled out her bow and unleashed an arrow storm on the Wryworm: firing as soon as an arrow was nocked. The Wryworm roared and swooped towards Merida and Angus. Merida quickly galloped off while the Wryworm did the same thing: consuming the earth in other to catch up with Angus.

Hiccup patted Toothless on the head. 'Now bud.'

Toothless roared and like an arrow, he sprinted towards the Wryworm and Merida: soon catching up with them. Unhooking his metal leg from Toothless saddle, Hiccup balanced himself on top of Toothless' back: making sure he does not fall. When Toothless was just next to the Wryworm, Hiccup took a deep breath and launches himself from Toothless.

Hiccup hit chest first onto the Wryworm's back: grunting in pain and trying to get his breath back. The Wryworm, noticing Hiccup on its back, gave a roar of annoyance and forgetting Merida, flew into the air. Hiccup clung onto the Wryworm for his dear life as the dragon flew higher.

'Hiccup!' Merida cried as Angus skidded to a halt.

Toothless roared, worried about his friend as Hiccup got higher.

'Woaaaaaahhhhhhhh!' Hiccup cried as the Wryworm tried to buck him off. Grimacing at the wind slamming into his face, Hiccup grabbed something that is sensitive to the Wryworm: a small black horn in between the eyes. Grasping it with both hands, Hiccup pushed it to the right: making the Wryworm swerved onto its right. The Wryworm and Hiccup fought for supremacy but Hiccup managed to bring both of them flying towards the ground. Before Hiccup could avert to another direction, he and the Wryworm slammed into the earth: splashing mud everywhere. They have landed into a pit of mud.

Groaning, Hiccup lifted himself up and tried to wipe the mud out of his eyes. When he did, he found himself face-to-face with the Wryworm. Hiccup fell onto his bottom and prepared to defend himself what appeared to be an inevitable death but instead of attacking, the Wryworm just stood there. Hiccup lowered his hands, puzzled that a creature so aggressive earlier was not doing anything harmful to him.

Then the Wryworm then got closer to Hiccup: sniffing him. Then before Hiccup knew it, the Wryworm put its head on Hiccup's chest and under his chin: snuggling into him. Before Hiccup could do anything, Toothless, Merida and Angus came into view.

'Hiccup.' Merida said breathlessly. 'Are you all right?'

Then she stared at the Wryworm in front of Hiccup. Toothless growled and the Wryworm growled back, facing him with bared teeth. The two dragons were about to pounce on each other.

Hiccup finally understood the Wryworm's sudden friendly attitude towards him. 'Merida, Toothless, quick! Cover yourself in mud!'

Merida stared at Hiccup as if he was telling her he was a fairy. 'What?'

'Just do as I say, hurry!'

Merida and Toothless glanced at each other then nodding, they dived into the mud: covering themselves in mud. Angus, seeing them jumping into the mud pit, also jumped: creating a bigger splash than the other two. Once all of them were in the mud, they looked expectedly at the Wryworm. To their surprise, with the exception of Hiccup, the Wryworm stopped growling and moved closer to them: Merida and Toothless suddenly became wary.

To Merida's surprise, the Wryworm sniffed at her once and placed its head on her laps: giving her a reptilian purr. Toothless tilted his head, as confused as Merida. When the Wryworm was done snuggling next to Merida, it turned to Toothless and sniffed at him. Then the Wryworm gave Toothless a friendly growl and Toothless growled back: starting a friendly conversation between dragons.

Merida turned to Hiccup. 'Hiccup, do you mind explaining this?'

'Apparently the Wryworm loved to roll around in the mud.' Hiccup slowly said. 'So maybe it sees us as friends as we're coated in mud.'

Now the Wryworm snuggled next to Merida. 'That's amazing.' Merida said. 'But for how long?'

'Until the mud is washed away from us.' Hiccup replied. 'So now it's a good time to tame it.' Hiccup held out his hand towards the Wryworm. 'Hey there.'

The Wryworm, intrigued with Hiccup's hand, sniffed it and making sure it was no threat to it, it allowed Hiccup to place his palm on it snout. The Wryworm closed its eyes and growled softly: taking in Hiccup's scent. Thus a bond was form immediately.

Hiccup smiled with relief. 'That was easy.'

'Can I try?'

Hiccup looked at Merida. 'Sure.' He beckoned Merida to come to his side. Merida stood up and carefully made her way to Hiccup: now facing the Wryworm. 'Just relax and hold your hand out like I did.' Hiccup gently told Merida who held her hand out. 'Don't be afraid, he can sense it. Just gently placed your hand on his snout and let him and you bond.'

Merida nodded and did as Hiccup said: putting her hand onto the Wryworm's snout. Like Hiccup, the Wryworm closed its eyes as it pressed its snout into Merida's hand. Merida, afraid at first, now warmed into it: rubbing the Wryworm's rock skinned snout and even scratched behind its ears. Then the Wryworm rolled onto its back, exposing its belly, and continued to roll into the mud as Merida continued to scratch its ears: panting like a dog.

Merida giggled. 'It's like a puppy!' she crooned as she now scratched its belly happily: the Wryworm rolling on its back more.

Hiccup chuckled. 'Now you know why I compared Toothless to a dog.' Then he frowned. 'Now how are we going to convince your father to keep this puppy?'

*

Fergus was frowning as he looked at his daughter and nephew. 'I'm not too sure about this...'

Hiccup, Merida, Toothless, Angus and the Wryworm came back to Dunbroch still covered in mud as the last fire caused by the Wryworm was extinguished. On their return, Fergus and Elinor first expressed relief on their safety and congratulating them for preventing further damage on Dunbroch. Now Fergus was skeptical about Merida's declaration of keeping the Wryworm as a pet.

Elinor shared her husband's feelings. 'Merida, it's already bad enough that we have to appease the farmers with sheep from our own flock. If we keep the Wryworm stays here, we have to feed it our sheep or it may steal the farmers' sheep...'

'Please mom.' Merida begged. 'I promise it will be good. Besides, Muddee here doesn't have to eat lamb only.'

Hiccup and Toothless looked at her and then at the Wryworm. 'You thought of a name already?' Hiccup asked in surprise. 'That was fast.' At Merida's shrug, Hiccup then turned to Fergus and Elinor. 'Actually uncle Fergus, boulder-class dragons like the... I mean Mundee here prefer eating fish or rocks so there's no fear of stolen sheep.'

'Hear that dad?' Merida interjected before Hiccup could say more. 'I'll train Muddee not to touch any of the livestocks here.'

'But that could take weeks, even months!' Fergus protested. 'And besides, you're not a dragon trainer. Hiccup is.'

'Can't you take... Muddee back with you to Berk?' Elinor asked Hiccup.

Hiccup frowned. 'I could but I rather not. Dragons are more comfortable and happier in their natural environment and I don't think Mundee will be able to stand the cold on Berk.'

'And if you do take him to Berk.' Merida rounded on Hiccup. 'I will never forgive you!'

Before Hiccup could say anything, a loud voice interrupted them. 'Hello there warriors of Dunbroch! How happy I am to see you all so well! Come, I have wares to sell and tales to yarn!'

Hiccup turns to the voice and his eyes almost popped out in disbelief. 'Trader Johann?'

Trader Johann's eyes widened. 'Master Hiccup? What in Valhalla are you doing here?'

'I was paying my relatives a visit.' Hiccup said as he grasped Johann by the arm. He saw his ship docked by the pier where it was already swarming with people. 'I didn't know you trade in Dunbroch.'

'It's where I get most of the weapons and the ale from.' Johann said. 'Didn't your uncle told you that your devices are popular here?'

'I didn't know that...' Hiccup murmured. Then something came into his mind. 'Johann, after Dunbroch, is your next stop Berk?'

'Yes it is.' Johann answered. 'I will be leaving as soon I'm done here.'

'Then can you deliver an item and a letter to my father?' Hiccup asked and when Johann nodded, he turned back to Fergus and Elinor. 'Uncle, aunt, is it all right if me and Toothless could stay in Dunbroch for a while?'

'Why of course lad!' Fergus beamed. 'But I thought you were going back to Berk once you got the Mountain Ash.'

'I can send the Mountain Ash to Berk through Trader Johann along with a letter. I thought I stay here and help your daughter train Muddee as well as training her to be Dunbroch first dragon trainer.'

Merida gasped excitedly. 'You really do that?'

'Sure.' Hiccup smiled. 'What are cousins for?'

*

In the blue sky of the highlands, two dark figures with wings zoomed through the clouds: going under trees and flying through castles ruins. The figures raced through the spires where the Fire Falls was, the darker creature passing through it first, before zooming downwards and landing near to a river. Landing right next to it was a creature with dark brown scales and resemble a worm.

Merida jumped off Muddee and patted him on the head, making the dragon purred. 'He has increased in speed.'

'He sure has.' Hiccup agreed as he climbed down from Toothless. 'Muddee has an experienced rider for a dragon trainer and you're a fast learner Merida. Keep it up and we will turn you in an official dragon rider in no time.'

Merida beamed. 'Well... Most of the credit must go to you. You did mentor me for the past month.'

A month after taming the Wryworm, Merida had spent long hours with Hiccup and Toothless, learning on how to train dragons. She had to learn how to take care of Muddee, what his natural diet was, and what is his strength and weaknesses. The riding experience she shared with Angus was now used with Muddee, allowing her to stay on Muddee's back longer on her first attempt before she was bucked off into a mud pit. Then after Toothless' wound was completely healed and once Merida was used to riding Muddee with a saddle, Hiccup taught Merida flying manoeuvres and tips on how to fly. Merida enjoyed being in the air with Muddee and the more time they spent together, their bond improved a lot. Merida even discovered that Wryworms were partial towards cider. So Merida will feed Muddee a small cup of cider once a week or on special occasions.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head modestly. 'I think that's enough training for the day. Mind skewering some fish for lunch?'

Merida grinned and unslung her bow. 'With pleasure.'

She nocked an arrow and drew her bow, releasing it. The arrow flew into the river and impaled a salmon to the river bed. In a consecutive pattern, Merida released more arrows until half a dozen or so salmon were shot. While that was happening, Hiccup collected firewood and piled them up. Once he was done, Toothless spat out a spark that immediately ignited a small fire. Merida slung her bow back and waded into the water, pulling out the salmon she has skewered with her arrows.

After gathering her prize, Merida tossed a fish towards Toothless who snapped it in mid-air before feeding one to Muddee. Muddee happily ate the fish and licked Merida's hand. Merida giggled and gave him another fish before heading to the fire. She sat next to Hiccup and gave him a piece of fish, putting the remaining two close to the fire. Hiccup thanks her and tossed it towards Toothless, who merely opened his jaws and let the salmon fall into his mouth. Then Toothless clamped his mouth shut and started chewing, savoring the salmon.

Hiccup and Merida sat close to the fire, talking while they wait for their lunch to be cook. Hiccup will always compliment or remark on Merida's flying skills and her desire to become a dragon trainer, hoping his advice will help improve Merida abilities in taking care of Muddee. Merida in turn will ask questions on dragon training and other characteristics of boulder-class dragons, taking in every word Hiccup had to offer. Sometimes Hiccup will draw out sketches of Muddee and write down notes to the dragon's personality. Merida will look in awe at Hiccup's drawings.

Normally their conversation were restricted to dragon training and up keeping but the more they spent together, the more their conversation became more personal. Merida will talk about her family and her life in Dunbroch while Hiccup will share his own life back on Berk as the leader of the dragon riders and the expectations as heir of the chieftain. Hiccup found Merida outspoken, funny and always say what was on her mind while Merida found Hiccup humorous sophisticated and clever. Today Merida was telling him about her suitors.

'They were all good lads but the one I'm looking for.' Merida finished. 'I told their fathers to let them follow their hearts and they did. I was able to escape from three arranged marriage but that Wee Dingwall has a thing for me. He was trying to kiss me on the hand before he and the Dingwall clan left.'

'That was amazing Merida.' Hiccup said. 'I never thought Aunt Elinor was capable to...'

'Marry me off to some stranger just to establish an alliance between our clans.' Merida finished off Hiccup's sentence. 'Yes, she was so... Firm then but now she changed for the better.'

'I was almost into an arranged marriage myself.' Hiccup shared.

Merida's eyes widened. 'Your dad forced you?'

'Not exactly.' Hiccup admitted bashfully. 'More like a childhood friend imposing herself to marry me.' Then Hiccup told Merida about Camicazi's marriage proposal, how Astrid manage to earn Camicazi's friendship and his double marriage when he come at age. 'So that how it is. At the age of twenty, I'm going to marry two girls. Girls that will kill me if I say no.'

'Ouch!' Merida literally flinched. 'These two lassies must be something for you to say yes to both of them.'

'They are.' Hiccup nodded without hesitating. 'Astrid is strong, brave, smart, outspoken and is always there when I need her. If it doesn't involve a competition. I love from a very young age. Camicazi and I had been friends when we were just kids and she taught me history and military tactics. She can be a bit ditzy but she is cunning, talented and has great leadership.' He smiled at Merida. 'You know Merida, you reminded of both of them. Well, actually you're simile to Astrid.'

Merida blushed and smiled. 'You think so? Wow, that's a first time a boy said something like that to me...'

She and Hiccup stared into the fire, awkwardness filling them. The only things that they could hear were their dragons grunting, the birds, the flowing of the river and the crackling of the fire. Finally, Merida broke the silence.

'So your laws on polygamy allows you to marry two women?'

Despite being startled at the question, Hiccup replied. 'Well... According to Gothi, our village elder, a Viking can take up to three wives with the consent of the first two.' Hiccup chuckled. 'If that happened, my dad will be thrilled to have more grandchildren running circles around him.'

Merida smiled and turned back to the fire, staring thoughtfully into it. Hiccup looked at her and wondered why she posed that question. Then he dismissed it as curiosity and checked on the fish. They were brownish and their skin looked crispy, still sizzling hotly.

'Lunch is ready. Let's eat and see if we can get that manoeuvre right.'

Merida nodded and thanked Hiccup when he handed her the salmon. They ate in silence, each in their own world.

*

Hiccup hugged Elinor tightly. 'Thank you for having me here Aunt Elinor.'

Elinor smiled and let go of Hiccup. 'Anytime dear nephew. We had an enjoyable time with you as our guest.'

Hiccup turned to Fergus who immediately scooped him up in a bearhug, crushing him. 'It's so good to have you here laddie! Come and drop by anytime!'

'Uncle... Fergus!' Hiccup gasped. 'Too... Tight...'

Fergus grinned and put down Hiccup. Hiccup rubbed his sore ribs and turned to where the triplets were riding and patting on Toothless. Toothless growled as one of the triplet sat on his head. Hiccup chuckled and lifted the triplet off Toothless, setting him onto his feet.

'You already have a dragon to play around with.' Hiccup told them. 'If your sister let you guys play with him.'

The triplets sniggered as Hiccup turned towards Merida who immediately hugged him, her face buried in his chest. Hiccup could feel her long ginger hair brushing against his face as they embraced tightly. Too tightly.

'I will miss you and your jokes.' she said as she pulled away from him. 'Oh, and Toothless too.'

Hiccup smiled as Toothless snorted. 'And I will miss you too. You're going to be a great dragon trainer and I'm going to miss your company. Remember your training and take good care of Muddee.'

'I will.' Merida promised as she stood next to Muddee. 'You and Toothless have a safe trip back to Berk alright?'

Hiccup smiled and nodded. He climbed onto Toothless' back. 'Ready to go home bud?'

Toothless growled and opened his wings wide opened. He sprinted onto his feet and took up, shooting up into the air. As they flew upwards, Hiccup turned his head sideway and waved farewell to his relatives. Merida, Fergus, Elinor, the triplets as well as some residents of Dunbroch waved farewell to Hiccup and Toothless until they disappeared into the clouds.

*

'Everyone!' a Viking shouted. 'Hiccup and Toothless are back!'

The village of Berk stopped what they were doing as they can see Hiccup and Toothess were fast approaching them. Toothless circled above the village before landing right in the middle, the villagers had to make a clearing for them. Hiccup jumped off Toothless and smiled as he took in what was in front of him: people wearing horned helmets, wooden houses, snowy mountains and the smell of sea water.

He was home.

His smile brightened as Stoick the Vast pushed himself through the crowd, with Gobber the Belch following behind him, and rushed towards him. Hiccup opened his arms and grimaced as he readied himself for another crushing bear hug. Like Fergus, Stoick scooped Hiccup into a bearhug and swung around in circles, embracing him tightly.

'Welcome back son!' he cried. 'You had quite an adventure!'

'Dad!' Hiccup breathed. 'Can't… Breathe…'

Stoick put him down and smiled. 'I've been meaning to tell you about our relatives in Dunbroch but looks like you have acquitted yourself to them already. How was Fergus and his family? I heard that Merida got herself a dragon of sort.'

'It's a long story which I would be happy to share.' Hiccup said. 'So what did Gothi do with the Mountain Ash?'

The smile on Stoick's face fell and he growled. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

Hiccup looked puzzled and he turned to Gobber. 'What happened?'

'Oh.' Gobber grinned while waving his hook. 'Gothi just used the Mountain Ash to cure your father's…'

Then the veteran Viking leaned closer towards Hiccup and whispered into his ears. When he was done, there was a look of disgust on Hiccup's face. 'Right… Not worth mentioning again… I think I just lost my lunch…'

'Hiccup!' a voice cried out and Hiccup turned just in time to see Astrid Hofferson pushing through the crowd and stepped into the clearing. They both stared at each other and silence filled the crowd, wondering what will happened.

'Astrid…' Hiccup began but Astrid strode forward and punched him hard in the arm. Hiccup flinched and hold his arm in pain.

'That's for being gone for so long and leaving me with the twins and Snoutlout.' She told him and before Hiccup could protest, she then grabbed his front and pulled him towards her: kissing him deeply on the lips. The crowd gave an "oooohhhhh" as Astrid pulled away from the kiss. 'And that's for coming back to us safe and sound.'

Hiccup smiled. 'I knew I should be getting this warm welcome from you. It's good to be back.'

Stoick laughed loudly and clapped his hands heavily on Hiccup's shoulders. 'Come on everybody, let's head to the Great Hall to celebrate my son's return!'

Everybody cheered and followed Stoick to the Great Hall. Hiccup and Astrid smiled at each other before Astrid grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards the Great Hall.

*

'All right! There we go Angus!' Merida said as she brushed Angus fur with a brush. Angus whinnied happily as the thistles scratched his body. Once Merida was done brushing Angus, she filled his tray with water and stack up hay. Next, she went to the stable next to Angus' where Muddee was sleeping in a pool of mud.

'Get some rest Muddee.' Merida said affectionately as she patted the dragon on the head. 'Tomorrow you, Angus and I are going for a trip to the Fire Falls.'

Muddee snorted happily before snoring softly. Merida smiled and headed back inside the castle. She made her way up the stairs, walking pass her father's stuffed bears and hung weapons, until she reached her room. She put her hand on the door handle but instead of entering her room, she stared at it thoughtfully.

She stood there for a full minute before letting go of the handle and headed to another direction. Merida stopped in front of a massive door and knocked on it.

'Come in.'

Merida opened the door that led to her parents' bedroom. Elinor was sitting in front of the fire sewing an embroidery while Fergus was sharpening his sword.

'Mom, dad.' Merida began as she closed the door behind her. 'Can I talk to you for a minute?'

'Sure lass.' Fergus said as he put down his sword.

Elinor stopped sewing and looked at her daughter. 'Is something wrong dear?'

Merida shook her head and asked. 'What does our laws says about polygamy… And err… Intermarriage?'


	3. A foursome

'Ah.' Hiccup said as he shielded his eyes from the sun's rays. 'The sun is exceptionally bright today.'

'It would be brighter if it's just the two of us.' Astrid growled, glaring at the blonde girl who was hugging Hiccup's other arm.

Camicazi smiled and leaned against Hiccup's arm. 'Why are you so upset Astrid? We both are betrothed to Hiccup dear.'

'I thought we agree that we can have some alone time and today is my turn to be with him.' Astrid snorted and hugged Hiccup's other arm.

'That's not fair!' Camicazi pouted. 'You had him all this time when I was back at home.'

'You should have thought of that before you agreed to share him with me.' Astrid smirked, making the other blonde girl fuming.

Hiccup sighed. It had been a year since his agreement to marry both Camicazi and Astrid. The girls had been nice and polite to each other but that does not mean that they will fight for Hiccup constantly, whether it be riding together with him or hanging together with him. Hiccup looked pass the two bickering girls and gave a look of envy at Toothless who was playing with Stormfly and Blackie, Camicazi's dragon. He raised an eyebrow as he thought of an idea on how to break the argument.

'Why not we take a ride?' he suggested, stopping the two girls from arguing. 'I'm sure our dragons could do with the exercise.'

All the dragons looked expectedly at their riders while the girls consider Hiccup's proposal. 'That sounds like a great idea Hiccup!' Camicazi beamed.

'I could do with a ride.' Astrid admitted. 'I'm only worried whether or not Camicazi can keep up with us.' She added with a smirk.

Camicazi gave Astrid a cold look. 'I have you know that me and Blackie have improved our riding skills. We even gotten faster the last time.'

'Hah!' Astrid scoffed. 'I bet you guys are no match for Stormfly and me.'

'Oh god...' Hiccup moaned. 'Girls, can we just...'

'Hiccup!'

They turned to where Fishleg was running toward them. He stopped before them, panting heavily and leaning on his knees.

'What's going on Fishlegs?' Hiccup asked.

'A ship is coming!' Fishleg answered after getting his breath back. 'And is neither any of our ships or Trader Johann. This one is a new one.'

Hiccup, Astrid and Camicazi looked at each other before following Fishlegs back to the village, their dragons following behind them. They reached the hill that overlook the village and they stopped for a moment. Hiccup took out his telescope and scanned the sea. Just as Fishlegs had said, there was a ship approaching Berk's pier. It was not Viking made but it was similar to their ships made out of dark wood and with shields hanging on their railings. On the sails and shields was a symbol of a broadsword pointing downwards in the middle of four circles within a larger circle, the sword and circles were white and the background was dark blue.

'That's the symbol of Dunbroch!' Hiccup said in surprise as he put back the telescope. He passed Fishlegs and ran towards the village. Astrid and Camicazi looked at each and ran after Hiccup, their dragons following behind them. Fishlegs struggled to catch up.

'Hey guys! Wait up!'

Hiccup first reached the village and he could see a crowd gathering at the pier, the Dunbroch ship almost close to the harbour. Hiccup pushed himself through the crowd until he was at the pier, the ship already docked. He found his father, Stoick the Vast, as well as Gobber the Belch waiting for the ship to properly docked. Stoick glanced over his shoulders to see his son joining him.

'Glad you could make it son.'

Hiccup nodded. 'Were you expecting a visit from Uncle Fergus and Aunt Elinor?'

Stoick shook his head. 'I'm as surprise as you are. Fergus didn't write anything to me.'

The ship finally docked at the pier and a plank was placed between the ship and the pier. A giant figure wearing green kilt and covered in bear fur stepped onto the plank off the ship. He held his hand out and a lady wearing a green dress took it and stepped next to him. The two newcomers made their way until they were in front of Stoick. There was silence from the crowd until the newcomer grinned and opened his arms.

'Cousin!' Fergus boomed. 'It's been a long time!'

Stoick smiled warmly and hugged Fergus, embracing each other roughly before letting go. 'It has been! The last time we saw each other was when we were young warriors and at one of our families reunion!'

'Aye!' Fergus laughed. 'Remember we challenged each other into drinking a barrel of ale and started a brawl at the reunion? Our mams had to spank us until we were sober!'

'I can never forget that moment!' Stoick laughed and then calmed down as he faced Elinor. 'Its been too long Elinor. Welcome to Berk.'

Elinor smiled held out her hand, allowing Stoick to kiss it. 'It has been. I always wanted to visit Berk and I'm glad I did.'

'Berk hadn't change a bit.' Fergus looked around at the village and the Vikings gathered around. When he spotted Hiccup, his grin widened. 'Isn't it my favourite nephew!'

Hiccup smiled and opened his arms. 'Hello Uncle Fer... argh!'

Hiccup gasped as Fergus scooped him up in a bearhug, almost crushing the boy. 'It's been too long lad! How're you?'

'Fergus!' Elinor put her hand on her husband shoulders. 'Put him down, you're crushing the poor boy.'

Only noticing that Hiccup was gasping, Fergus put Hiccup down. 'Sorry lad, I sometimes forget me own strength.'

'It's fine uncle. Aunt Elinor, welcome to Berk.' he hugged Elinor. When he broke away from the hug, he looked behind them, expecting to see someone. 'Where are the triplets and Merida?'

'I left the triplets back at Dunbroch.' Fergus answered. 'They have... Other responsibilities that needs their attentions. As for my daughter, you can ask her yourself.'

Hiccup looked around, confused at where Merida could be hiding. The a shadow passed by and he looked up, seeing a black figure with wings in the sky. Then the figure swooped down towards the pier, making everyone cried in surprise. Then somebody stood on the creature's back and when they were near to the pier, the person jumped off the creature's back as the creature circled in mid-air again. The figure landed perfectly on her feet on the pier before straightening up. She wore a green dress like Elinor and she was armed with a bow and arrow as well as a sword buckled at her waist. Her long curly ginger hair was her striking feature.

'By the gods!' Stoick said. 'Is that Merida?'

'Hello uncle Stoick.' Merida greeted and allowed him to hug her, hugging him back.

Stoick let her go and smiled warmly. 'My how much you grown! I remember when you were just a wee baby.'

Merida smiled and ran towards Hiccup, embracing him tightly. 'Hiccup! It's been too long!'

'Urgh!' Hiccup gasped as he tried to smiled. 'I swear, your hugs are becoming as deadly as your father's.'

Merida grinned. 'You softie.' She let go of him and whistled. The creature landed next to her, holding it snout towards Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled as he patted the Wryworm's snout. 'It's good to see you too Muddee.'

Muddee growled as Merida chortled. 'She's not Muddee anymore, her name is Muranda now.'

Hiccup reacted in surprise. 'Its a "she"?'

'Aye!' Merida beamed as she patted her dragon. 'Gave us a bit of a surprise when she laid three eggs and they hatched wee Wryworms. The triplets have taken a liking to the wee things and are my first pupils.'

'I wished you had more control over your pupils.' her father joined in. 'It was already bad enough with the triplets causing mischief around the castle and now they have new accomplices for new mayhem!'

'They're not that bad dad!' Merida defended her brothers. Then she noticed two scowling blondes behind Hiccup. She smiled at them. 'You must be Astrid and Camicazi! Hiccup told me a lot about the both of you.'

Camicazi was the first to speak. 'Hiccup, who is this girl?'

'Astrid, Camicazi.' Hiccup said as he stepped between them. 'This is my cousin Merida, the princess of Dunbroch. Merida, these are my intended: Astrid and Camicazi.'

'It's pleasure to make your acquaintances.' Merida curtsey to them.

Astrid looked at her awkwardly. 'The pleasure is ours. Sorry, not into curtseying. Will a handshake do?'

'Sure lass.' Merida grinned as she held out her hand. Astrid clasped and squeezed it tight. She was surprise that Merida's grip was as tight as hers.

This one is no pushover. Astrid thought.

Camicazi curtsey. 'Unlike this barbarian, I was brought up in royalty.'

Astrid scowled and Merida looked at Camicazi. 'I think I stick to handshakes thank you very much.'

Astrid smirked as it was Camicazi's turn to scowl.

* * *

'Here you go cousin.' Stoick said as he poured more ale into Fergus' mug.

'Ah... Berk's ale! It's been so long since I tasted them!' Fergus smiled and took a swing as Stoick offered some to Elinor. Elinor politely refused and took a sip of her yak's milk.

Stoick, Fergus, Elinor, Gobber, Merida, Hiccup, Astrid and Camicazi were in the great hall feasting on bread, cheese and mutton legs, washing it all down with ale, yak's milk and water. For a good half-an-hour, Stoick and Fergus were reminiscing the time they spent together during family reunions, eating, drinking and brawling. Their booming laughs filled the great hall.

Elinor coughed quietly. 'Fergus, should we tell Stoick why we're here?'

'Come now dear!' Fergus protested. 'We're getting to the best part. Stoick, remember when...'

'Fergus.' Elinor said firmly.

Fergus stopped and sighed. 'Oh all right.' He downed his ale and cleared his throat. 'Actually cousin, the reason for our visit to Berk is both for family and official business.'

'Oh?' Stoick finished his ale before pouring more into Fergus mug and then into his. 'So what is this official business about?'

'Well...' Fergus struggled for words. 'You see... It's... Elinor dear, help me out here.'

Elinor rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word, Merida stood up from her seat and claimed loudly. 'Uncle, I wish to marry my cousin Hiccup and to become his third wife.'

Hiccup who was gulping down warm yak milk spat it out at Merida's exclamation while Astrid and Camicazi looked at each other in surprise. Hiccup coughed and turned to Merida, checking whether she was serious or not. When she was, he stammered.

'B-but... But... Where did this come from?' he managed to ask.

Merida turned to him and she blushed. 'Oh Hiccup, I have never met any boy as brave, witty and nice as you. You taught me everything about dragon training and I enjoy your company. That's when... I fell in love with you.'

'Wow!' Hiccup could only gasped. 'I too feel comfortable in your company. I like your bravery, determination, your rebellious side...' He gulped as he could feel two pairs of eyes flaring at the back of his head. He coughed to clear his throat before saying. 'But you do know that we're cousins and that I'm already betrothed to two women...'

'Aye.' Merida said, blushing again. 'It was extremely awkward for me to even broach the subject to my parents but because our dads are second cousins twice removed, there are no direct bloodlines between us and,' Merida pointed out. 'I remember clearly that you said that according to your laws of polygamy, you're allowed to take three wives.'

'I-I did?' Hiccup gulped, feeling the heat of the glares the two blondes behind him were giving him. 'To be honest, I'm not too sure myself. I may had gotten the numbers wrong.' He looked at both Stoick and Gobber. 'Right?'

Stoick opened his moth to help out his son but Gobber interrupted him. 'Actually lad, what the lass said was half-correct. You can take up four wives if you want to.'

Both Hiccup and Stoick glared at Gobber as if to say, "thank-you-for-nothing-Gobber." Gobber just shrugged and downed his ale. Elinor decided to intervene.

'Think about it Hiccup dear. Our families will once again be reunited through marriage, creating a stronger bond between our two houses.'

'Aye.' Fergus agreed, raising his mug. 'We be like family! Directly I mean.'

Merida gave a triumphant look. 'There you go. Are there anymore objections?'

'I object!'

Everybody turned to Camicazi who was on her feet and with her hands on her hips. 'According to our laws of polygamy, Hiccup can only marry another wife if he gets consent from the first and second wives and as Hiccup's intended, I refuse to accept you as my equal! Sharing Hiccup with Astrid is bad enough and I don't need some wild girl sharing the same bed him!'

Hiccup covered his crimson face while Astrid sighed at Camicazi's outburst.

'You say so yourself lassie!' Merida argued hotly. '"Hiccup can only marry another wife if he gets consent from the first and second wives." To my knowledge, you're not even Hiccup's wife yet so he can choose to marry three if he wants! Besides,' Merida grinned unbashfully. 'Maybe he prefer to have a "wild girl" sharing the same bed with him rather than some dainty pretty face fish!'

Stoick, Fergus, Elinor and Hiccup stared at the insults the two girls were exchanging each other while Gobber whistled loudly. Camicazi's face turned bright red.

'I... You... How dare you...'

'Merida is right!' Astrid decided to intervene before things get ugly. 'We have no rights to refuse Merida if Hiccup decided to have her as the third wife.' Everybody murmured in surprise at Astrid's acceptance until she continued. 'However, as Hiccup's betrothed, I propose that Merida undertake three trials for Hiccup's hands in marriage. If she pass all three, then Camicazi and I will accept her but if she lose, then she must forfeit all rights in marrying Hiccup.'

There was silence at Astrid's proposal until Stoick cleared his throat. 'What Astrid is proposing is what we Vikings had done to settle a marriage dispute. Isn't it the same way back in Dunbroch cousin?'

'Aye!' Fergus agreed. 'Merida's suitors had to compete in a game to win her hand of marriage. What the lass is suggesting is a fantastic idea! What do you think Elinor dear?'

'I say that is acceptable.' Elinor smiled at Astrid before turning to her daughter. 'What do you think Merida?'

Merida stared hard at both Astrid and Camicazi who also stared back as she firmly stated. 'I accept!'

Stoick nodded and turned to his son. 'Well Hiccup?'

Hiccup, resigned to his fate, clearly stated. 'I accept.'

Stoick then raised his mug. 'Then it is settled then. Merida will try to win Hiccup's hands in marriage. The trials will be decided by Astrid, Camicazi and Hiccup. Let us toast for a brighter future.'

Everybody stood and raised their mugs or cups for a toast. 'For a brighter future.' They chorused together before downing their drink. During the toast, Merida and the two blondes were staring daggers at each other.

Thus, a new rivalry had formed.

* * *

'Thank you for escorting us back to our lodge dear nephew.' Elinor said as Hiccup opened the door to the lodge for them.

'The pleasure is mine.' Hiccup smiled. 'I wish to repay the same hospitality you gave me back in Dunbroch.' He looked at Fergus who was swaying wildly. 'Is uncle Fergus going to be alright?'

Both Fergus and Stoick had been drinking while continuing telling tales of each other until the night came onto Berk Fergus, unaccustomed to Berk's alcohol, got drunk faster than usual while Stoick was slightly sober.

Merida caught her father before he could fall onto the ground. 'He's fine. He had worst, trust me.'

Elinor then took Fergus from Merida. 'I better bring this one to is bed. Good night Hiccup.'

'Good night aunt Elinor. Good night uncle Fergus.'

Fergus mumbled something as Elinor pulled him into the lodge, leaving Hiccup alone with looked down at her feet before looking up at Hiccup.

'I'm sorry this is all of the sudden Hiccup.' She said apologetically. 'But I do have feelings for you. I hope I wasn't being forceful on you.'

'You were a bit.' Hiccup admitted. 'But that what I like about you Merida. You're brave and not afraid to speak your own mind. Nice argument back then.'

Merida smiled. 'It seems me mum's debating skills are running onto me.' Then she gave Hiccup a look of concern. 'Will you be alright? Astrid and Camicazi looked ready to kill me... And you.'

'No worries about it!' Hiccup said, putting up a false bravado. 'They will probably sleep on it. If Astrid can accept Camicazi, I'm sure she will accept you. Camicazi will need some persuading though.'

Merida smiled and leaned forward, kissing Hiccup on the lips. Hiccup, caught by surprise, soon kissed back, closing his eyes. They kissed for a long time before breaking away, looking into each other green eyes.

'Well, good night Hiccup.' Merida said and entered the lodge, closing the door behind her.

'Good night..' Hiccu murmured and stood there, staring dimly at the door before walking back to his house. He had not gone far when a voice stopped him.

'Hiccup dear, can we speak with you for a second?'

Hiccup to face both Astrid and Camicazi who were grimacing at him.

Sweat broke on Hiccup's face. 'Astrid... Camicazi... What a pleasant surprise. Enjoying a nice night time stroll?'

'You became quite a ladies man aren't you?' Astrid said grimly. 'So two wives aren't enough for you and now you're picking up a third? You got some nerves Hiccup Haddock the Third.'

'That's ridiculous Astrid!' Hiccup defended himself. 'I have no feelings for Merida... Okay maybe a bit but they are not romantic ones... Oh who am I kidding... So they're kind of romantic... Oh god... I just dug my own grave...'

'Astrid dear. ' Camicazi spoke in a deceptive sweet tone. 'I don't think I told you this before but when Hiccup used to misbehave during our History lessons together, I would grappled him to the ground until he cried "uncle".'

'Why didn't you mention this before Camicazi darling?' Astrid spoke in the same tone as Camicazi but much more grimly, cracking her knuckles. 'I hadn't realise we had so much in common. How about this? You take him by the legs and I will dislocate his arms.'

'For once, we have an agreement over something.' Camicazi nodded.

'Now girls...' Hiccup began as he tried to back away from the closing in blondes. 'Can't we just discuss this in a civilised manner?'

On top of one of the houses, Toothless, Stormfly, Blackie and Muranda watched with interest as Hiccup was wrestled to the ground by Astrid and Camicazi. Each of them gave a reptilian snigger as the fight continued through the night.

* * *

'What an interesting day its had been.' Stoick said as he tossed another log into the fire. He and Gobber were back in the chieftain's home, sitting in front of the fire and sharing a keg of beer.

'Aye.' Gobber agreed, downing his beer.'Who would had thought Hiccup would attract some killer ladies?'

Both of them chuckled but stopped when they heard the door opened. They glanced over their shoulders to see Hiccup limping in while massaging the lower parts of his back with his right arm and his left arm hanging loosely.

'Ah...' Stoick remarked. 'I see you had a "pleasant" chat with your intended.'

'Well you could say that.' Hiccup said, grimacing as he arched his back straight. 'Not sure whether "pleasant" is the right word.'

'Well lad.' Gobber gave him a crooked smile. 'Think of it this way: you will be the envy of the village with three women at your side.'

'Three killer women you mean.' Hiccup headed towards the stairs but stopped, asking. 'Is it consider normal for Viking women to beat you up and then kissed you to remind you that they still love you?'

Stoick and Gobber looked at each other. 'Of course.' Stoick answered. 'It was consider the norm during my days.'

'Mine was rougher than yours lad.' Gobber grinned. 'When I was courting, a Valkyrie will pulled me by the moustache and jammed an axe onto me throat.'

Hiccup grunted. 'I will keep that in mind.'

He headed upstairs to his room, avoiding further humiliation from his father and Gobber.

* * *

'So this is the Dragon Academy.' Merida said as she turned around. 'It's impressive.'

The next day while Stoick was entertaining both Fergus and Elinor, Hiccup was giving Merida a tour of Berk. After breakfast, Hiccup showed Merida around the village before bringing her to the dragon training academy. Following behind them were Astrid and Camicazi, glaring at Merida. Noticing this, Hiccup sighed as he turned to Toothless playing with Stormfly, Blackie and Muranda. The dragons have already accepted Muranda as a friend.

Why can't girls be like dragons? He thought heavily as Toothless rubbed his snout with Muranda's.

'Is this where you do all your training?' Merida asked.

'Yes.' Hiccup answered. 'We train together with our dragons and in time of war, we discussed strategies here.'

'Something you're incapable off.' Camicazi commented.

Merida turned to glare at the blonde. 'I've heard of strategies and I can dish it out well. But I can also fight, something you lack in.'

Camicazi scowled. 'At least I'm using my brain when it comes to a fight!'

'Gosh!' Merida said sarcastically. 'I thought you are a Viking. You're better off as a healer.'

Camicazi's hand dropped onto the hilt of her sword but then a dragon flew into the academy, almost knocking off them. It was a red Monstrous Nightmare as it circled around the academy before landing before them. Then a figure jumped off the Monstrous Nightmare's neck and landed in front of Merida and Hiccup. It was a boy the same age as Hiccup but buffer and bigger than him. He wore a horned helmet over his erratic born hair and a born vest over a yellow top, along with brown pants and boots. He wore an arrogant look as he faces Merida.

'Well hello here.' the boy greeted. 'You must be the Scottish princess I heard so much. The name's Snoutlout, the bravest of all Dragon riders of Berk, and this is my dragon, Hookfang.'

The Monstrous Nightmare growled as Merida smiled politely. 'It's a pleasure to meet you... Snoutlout. So this is a Monstrous Nightmare. He looks impressive.'

'Not as impressive as me.' Snoutlout said, flexing his biceps. 'As the most bravest Viking in all of Berk, I get to control the most powerful dragon in the entire archipelago.'

'Control?' Merida raised an eyebrow. 'I thought you have to form a bond with your dragon?'

'That too but when it comes to Monstrous Nightmare, you need to show whose the boss.' Snoutlout replied as he turned to his dragon. 'Right Hookfang?'

In response, Hookfang breathed fire into Snoutlout's bottoms: setting it on fire. Snoutlout yelped and ran around the academy until he found a thorough, jumping into it. The water put out the fire and steam rose from his bottoms, Snoutlout sighing in relief. Hookfang sniggered as Merida gave an amused look to Hiccup, who rolled his eyes and shrugged.

'Oh gods! Is this the Wryworm? How awesome is this?'

They turned towards Fishlegs who was admiring Muranda, feeling her scales and physiques. Behind him was his female Gronckle, Meatlug. 'Rock-hard scales, extracted neck, broad wings... This is a different level of a boulder class dragon.'

Muranda gave a reptilian purr as Merida joined them, grinning. 'I think she likes you already.'

Fishlegs suddenly straightened up as he faced Merida. 'Oh... H-hi... My name i-is... F-fish...'

Merida smiled gently. 'Fish? That's a bit weird for a name.'

'Merida, this is Fishlegs.' Hiccup helped out his friends. 'He's Berk's expert on dragons.'

Merida smiled and stroked Meatlug who lulled her tongue. 'So this is another boulder-class dragon. Looks like Muranda will have a friend here.'

Fishlegs giggled. 'Y-yeah... I already made a mud-bath for Muranda to enjoy and I stock up some lamb when she's hungry.'

'Thank you.' Merida smiled and Muranda gave another reptilian purr. 'You're a thoughtful one aren't you.'

Fishlegs became bashful. 'E-erm... Oh look at her tail! It's as long and hard as a Whispering Death...'

Merida smiled at Fishlegs who was studying Muranda and Snoutlout scolding the snickering Hookfang before turning to Hiccup. 'Your friends are so nice. I think I'm going to enjoy it here.'

'Wait till you meet the twins.' Hiccup smiled back as they made their way out of he academy. 'They're like the triplets: mischievous, always looking for trouble...'

'You must have a handful then.' Merida commented.

Hiccup shrugged. 'Pretty much.'

Behind them, Astrid had her shoulders slumped and she looked defeated: her plan to get Merida interested in either Snoutlout or Fishlegs had failed.

'It was worth the shot.'

* * *

'The trials for Hiccup's hands in marriage will commence now!' Stoick declared. 'Merida has accepted to be tested by Hiccup's intended under Viking's laws. She will act in respect and honour when undertaking the trials. May the gods watched over her!'

Three days have passed since the arrival of Merida and her parents when Merida's trials began. They were in the academy where a large crowd had gathered outside of it, where Stoick was making the announcement from. Next to him were Fergus, Elinor and Hiccup. Inside the arena were Merida, Camicazi, Astrid and Gobber, who was acting as a referee. The crowd cheered loudly as it was rare that they should be a trail for marriage disputes. Merida was in the middle of the arena, standing as calmly like her mother would while Camicazi was in front of her, holding up a parchment full of questions. She was looking gleeful.

There's no way she will be answer all these questions since they are based on Viking's traditions and lore. Camicazi thought to herself before speaking out loud. 'Your first trial will be the test of the mind. All Viking's brides must know our traditions and history to better assist the future chief of the Hooligan tribe! First question: Who is the Goddess of Fire?'

Camicazi was confident there was no way Merida would know that answer so she had a nasty surprise when Merida just answered. 'Freya.'

The crowd murmured in admiration while Camicazi tried to recover her shock. 'But... How... You...Never mind! That question was too easy! Next one: what is the proper funeral ritual for a Viking warrior?'

'You place his body in a boat with a weapon in his hands and set it out into the sea. Then from land, you fired a fire arrow and set the boat on fire along with the body. That will send his soul to Valhalla.'

The crowd became impressed with Merida's knowledge of their traditions and lore while Camicazi looked flustered. She continued to hammer Merida with questions of great difficulty, ranging from Viking's religion, traditions and history. No matter how difficult the questions were, Merida answered them with ease. Angry and at the point of snapping, Camicazi wanted to bombard Merida with more questions but Gobber stopped her.

'That's enough lass. You asked her twenty questions already and she answered all of them correctly. I hereby declare that Merida wins the first trial!'

The crowd cheered and applauded loudly for Merida, the Scottish princess beaming at them. Camicazi gaped at her, frustrated.

'How did a foreigner like you know our lore?'

Merida grinned at her. 'Let's just say me and Hiccup had a culture sharing moment.'

Feeling betrayed, Camicazi whirled on Hiccup and screamed. 'Hiccup! How could you?'

'She was curious about us and Berk.' Hiccup defended himself from the outside. 'I saw no harm in telling her. It's not my fault if she have a good memory.'

Camicazi sulked as Astrid grabbed her axe, Sky Splitter. 'All right, let see if you can fare better in your second trial: the test of strength! Ready your blade!'

Merida grinned and unsheathed her sword, the blade gleaming in the sun and attached to a gold hilt. 'Ready when you are!'

The two girl's began circling around one another, weapons in hands and looking for any weak spots. Astrid's axe was made from the strongest metal one of the islands had to offered and it was forged by Hiccup himself. With combination of the strongest material and forged by a master, Sky Splitter can smashed any weapon. So she needs to control her strikes otherwise she may end up killing Merida. It was tempting but not worth starting a war for.

Merida was the first to attack as she yelled and swung her blade down on Astrid, Astrid using the shaft of her axe to block the blow. Merida pulled her sword back and swung it at her side, prompting Astrid to jump back to dodge the attack. Astrid landed on her feet and charged in, bringing her axe towards Merida. Merida raises her blade to defend herself and Astrid redirected her axe towards the hilt, aiming to break the sword without harming Merida.

To her surprise, the axe did not go through the sword as the sword stopped Astrid's attack. Merida grinned at Astrid's surprise and planted her foot in her stomach, pushing her away with a kick. Astrid gasped slightly as she stumbled backwards, clutching her stomach where Merida had kicked her. She was astonished. Her axe managed to destroy many weapons before so why Merida's sword did not break, let alone had a single scratch on it. Her strike should had been enough to smash the blade. Unless...

Astrid narrowed her eyes and studied Merida's sword carefully from a safe distance. There was something familiar about the golden lining on the sword. Then the realisation hit her and like Camicazi, whirled and screamed at Hiccup. 'Hiccup! You didn't...'

Hiccup shrugged helplessly. 'There was a mine full of those metals near Dunbroch so I thought I used it to make a sword for Merida, as a graduation gift for becoming a Dragon rider.'

'That's not fair!' Camicazi yelled at him. 'How come you didn't make one for me?'

'Because you didn't like receiving weapons as gifts.' Hiccup shouted back. 'Remember when I gave you that dirk and you just used it to peel apples?'

'Enough!' Astrid roared as she grinned at Merida. 'Actually this is better. It means I don't need to hold back!'

With a roar, Astrid charged and swung her axe on Merida's sword again but with all her might. Merida grunted as Astrid's blow managed to push her sword closed to her face, almost touching her nose. Astrid lifted her axe off Merida's sword and swung it closed to her stomach, making Merida dodged her attack. Merida then thrust her sword towards Astrid's mid-section who had to turn on her heel to avoid the blade, swinging her axe towards the Scottish girl in the progress. Merida ducked as the axe swung just above her head, cutting a few strands of her ginger hair.

Merida straightened up and swung her sword towards Astrid's neck who parried her strike with her axe before pushing the sword back at Merida, throwing her own attack as well. The two girls trades blows after blows until sparks appeared, the fight becoming more intense. The cheering from the watching Vikings became louder and louder, the crowd shouting both of Astrid and Merida's names.

After blocking another thrust from Merida, Astrid slammed her axe down on Merida. Merida blocked Astrid's axe again but this time brought both weapons down in circle before bringing them back up, making Astrid's axe flipped into the air. The axe cartwheeled over Astrid head and into the air, lodging just in front of Camicazi: making the blonde girl screamed in fright. Astrid was about to retrieve her axe but then Merida's sword was pointing at her throat, almost an inch away from her flesh. Astrid barely moved as Merida lowered her weapon, smirking. As Astrid fumed inside, Gobber raised Merida's left hand into the air and declared.

'Merida wins the test of strength!'

The crowd cheered loudly as Merida beamed and stroked her sword. 'Good job Braveheart.'

At this point, Stoick stood up and announced. 'Princess Merida has proven herself in both strength and wisdom! Now she must pass the final trial in order to win Hiccup's hand in marriage. This final trial will be decided by Hiccup himself.'

As the crowd cheered and applauded, Stoick whispered to Hiccup as he sat down. 'You better think of something worthy and fair. Otherwise Camicazi and Astrid think that you're trying to let Merida win, as you may already did.'

'Yeah I get it.' Hiccup agreed, gulping as the two blondes were glaring up at him. 'And I think I got a perfect one.'

* * *

'All right girls, you start here at the very edge of Berk and you have to fly towards Bucket and Mulch's ship where you have to collect a short staff from them.' he was drawing the route on a board where the entire village could see. 'Then make your way to Dragon Island where the Twins will be waiting for you. You hand them the stick and fly to the next island where Snoutlout will check on your progress. You must go to the next island where you must collect your designated flags from Fishlegs before flying pass several rock columns. The first rider to reach the village centre with their flag wins.'

Everyone gathered nodded in agreement with Hiccup's choice of the route. All three girls have knowledge of the landscape: Camicazi and Astrid been here most of the time while Merida had a tour with Hiccup for the past two days. This race will be a contest of speed, teamwork and endurance.

Astrid folded her arms. 'What are the rules Hiccup?'

Hiccup squirmed under Astrid's tone but firmed up. 'Basically no weapons allowed, no shortcuts, no bribing and no foul play. I expect all of you to play fair and have good sportsmanship... Sportswomanship.'

Astrid unfolded her hands and nodded. 'That's sounds fair.'

'Aye.' Merida agreed.

'Don't worry about any cheating Hiccup dear.' Camicazi smiled. 'I can say for myself that I will compete with all fairness and sportswomanship.'

'I hope.' Hiccup muttered under his breath before saying loudly. 'All right ladies, mount your dragons and let get this started!'

There was a loud cheer from the crowd as Astrid, Camicazi and Merida mounted their dragons. Stormfly, Blackie and Muranda walked towards the starting line, their wings spanning in readiness for the race. Their reptilian snouts were pointing towards the East where Bucket and Mulch's ship was anchored, determination written on their riders' faces.

'On your marks!' Hiccup shouted, his right hand raised. 'Get set... GO!'

As Hiccup brought his hand down, Toothless lifted up his head and shot a plasma blast into the sky. At the sound of the Night Fury's blast, the three contenders were off. The cheering from the crowd were immediately replaced with the rush of air in their faces and ears, the sun threatening to blind them. All three dragons first sped upwards before descending, heading towards the sea. As all three dragons flew downwards, Astrid had Stormfly to fly above Merida and Muranda and using her hind legs, pushed Muranda downwards. Taken by surprise, Merida gasped in surprise as she pulled Muranda up by the reins before they plummeted into the sea. Once they were stabilised, Merida and Muranda quickly made their way back into the race.

'Oi!' Merida shouted, glaring at Astrid. 'That's cheating!'

Astrid grinned at her rival. 'Well according to Hiccup, he didn't mention anything about fighting between dragons during the race!'

'Yeah! That's right!' Camicazi shouted. 'Take this!'

Camicazi pulled Blackie up and rammed him into Muranda's side, threatening to knock them to the side. Merida quickly pulled Muranda back.

'Oofff!' Merida gasped and glared at Camicazi. 'So that's how you want to play eh? Fine! Muranda, show them your spin wheel!'

Muranda growled and swerved to her side, twirling in the air like a spinning top as she spanned out her wings. Her rock-hard wings slammed into both Stormfly and Blackie, almost making them lose control and bucking their riders off.

'Woah!' Astrid shouted. 'Steady girl!'

'Eeekkk!' Camicazi screamed as she was about to fall off her saddle. 'Blackie! Don't drop me!'

Merida looked over her shoulders, grinning as the two blondes tried to control their dragons. 'How you like them apples?'

With a smirk, she and Muranda sped towards Bucket and Mulch's ship. Gritting their teeth, the two blondes pursuit Merida hotly: screaming their war-cries.

* * *

Still on Berk, Stoick narrowed his eyes as he observed the exchange between the three female riders. He turned to his son who was also watching the exchange.

'Is that even allowed?' he asked.

'Technically yes.' Hiccup admitted before giving a small smile. 'By Thor's Hammer, only Astrid can work around my rules and gets away with it.' He then shrugged. 'They should be fine. They're Dragon Riders after all.'

* * *

As soon as the first rider was within distance of the ship, Mulch and Bucket quickly held up the staffs: Mulch standing on a box and holding up one while Bucket held up two. Careful not to ripped off their heads or damage the ship's mast, Merida patted Muranda on the head. The Wryworm spun until Merida was hanging onto her saddle upside-down, her feet clasping tightly on the saddle. The Scottish princess reached out and snatched the staff from Mulch's hand before Muranda brought her back up, putting them first place into the race.

Mulch barely had time to lower his hand when Astrid flew down and snatched one staff from Bucket's hand, following behind Merida hotly. Next was Camicazi who leaned to her side and grabbed hold of the last staff, encouraging Blackie to fly faster after the other two contestants. Bucket looked down at his now empty palms, looking bewildered.

'Mulch!' he cried . 'The staffs in me hands are gone!'

Mulch just rolled his eyes. 'That's the whole point Bucket.'

Back into the air, Camicazi kneed into Blackie's sides, making the black dragon hurried after Astrid and Merida. Camicazi and Blackie zoomed passed Astrid and Stormfly and reached Merida and Muranda, flying below them. Bracing herself, Camicazi brought Blackie up and collided into Muranda. Muranda gave a surprised roar and accidentally threw Merida off her back. As Merida plummeted towards the sea screaming, Muranda quickly swirled into a loop and she was ready as Merida landed onto her back.

Merida gasped for air as she sat back up on her saddle. 'By Nessie, thanks a million Muranda!'

Muranda growled in appreciation as Merida looked up. While Muranda was rescuing her rider, Camicazi and Blackie are now in the lead. Then Astrid and Stormfly were following right behind Camicazi, zooming past Merida and Muranda. Merida growled at her two adversaries and kneed Muranda's sides. The Wryworm roared and flew forward, catching up with the two other dragons. Manoeuvring below Astrid and Stormfly, Muranda slowly ascending to the right side of Blackie.

Merida, acting smug, whistled and Camicazi turned her head: gasping in surprise. Merida smirked and with pat on Muranda's head, made the Wryworm knocked into Blackie. The black dragon roared in surprise and Camicazi squealed when she accidentally dropped her staff. She. Quickly calmed Blackie down and made him perform a back flip, diving after for the staff. Merida smiled but she did not have long to enjoy her victory as Astrid and Stormfly sped pass them, descending down to Dragon Island. Merida narrowed her eyes and with a cry, she and Muranda hurried after Astrid.

* * *

Hovering above on their Ziggleback, Barf and Belch, were Tuffnut and Ruffnut. They were looking out for the riders when Tuffnut turned to his twin sister and asked.

'What are we looking for again?'

'We were suppose to wait for the other riders to come.' Ruffnut replied.

'Right...' Tuffnut drawled before resuming his look out. Then he turned back to his sister. 'What are we suppose to do to them when they come?'

Ruffnut shrugged. 'I dunno. I forgot what Hiccup said. I think we're suppose to take something from them or to give them something.'

'Can we take their clubs?' Tuffnut asked excitedly. 'Wait! Wait! How about we give them a clubbing?'

'That's sounds like a great idea!' Ruffnut beamed. 'Its beats standing around here doing nothing but...' She looks around. 'What are we going to club them with?'

'Beats me...' Tuffnut said. 'There must be something we can use...'

At that moment, Stormfly landed right in front of them, making Barf and Belch reacted in surprise.

'Hey Astrid!' Ruffnut greeted her. 'Can you tell us what are we suppose to do...'

Ruffnut did not finish her sentence when Astrid tossed the staff at her, Ruffnut catching it with both her hands. Without saying another word, Stormfly spread her wings and flew up to the sky. The twins stared after her and then each other, Tuffnut looking wistfully at the staff in Ruffnut's hands.

'Not fair!' he pouted. 'Where's my club?'

In answer for his question, Muranda landed in front of them. Like Astrid, Merida tossed her staff into Tuffnut's hands. Tuffnut almost dropped it.

'There you go!' Merida said. 'See ya!'

Muranda then sped upwards, chasing after Stormfly. When they were gone, a smile slowly appeared on Tuffnut's face.

'Sweet!' he crooned. 'Now I have a club!'

'Great.' Ruffnut said. 'But who are we going to use them on?'

They looked at each other and grinning foolishly, they readied the staffs for a swing: aiming at each other's heads.

'See you in Valhalla!'

Giving out their war cries, they swung with all their might and the staffs slammed into their cheeks with a thunderous whack. Their heads snapped sideway and both of them swayed on top of their dragons before collapsing onto the ground, out cold. Barf and Belch lowered their neck and sniffed at their sleeping riders, shaking their heads. Just then, Blackie landed in front of them with a panting Camicazi holding onto a staff.

'All right! Here's my...' she stopped as she spotted the twins on their backs, still unconscious. 'Oh, by Freya's skirt you have got to be kidding me!'

With a frustrated sigh, Camicazi threw her staff onto the sand and got back into the sky to catch up with her competitors.

* * *

Now in the lead, Astrid glanced over her shoulders and grinned. Merida and Muranda were behind her, desperately trying to catch up with Astrid and Stormfly. Astrid patted Stormfly's head.

'Let's show them girl. Tail Spike!'

Stormfly roared and flicking her tail, unleashed spike missiles aiming for Muranda. Muranda gave a yelp and swerved to her left, avoiding the deadly missiles. Merida clutched harder onto her saddle and growled.

'We will show her. Muranda, Spitting Lava!'

Muranda lifted her head upwards and after gurgling, spat out three red globs of molten lava. The globs rained down on the Deadly Nadder, one of them catching her by the tail. Stormfly squawked as the glob clung onto her tail, the extra weight pulling her down towards the sea. Stormfly struggled to stay in the air while breathing down fire on her glob covered tail, trying to melt it off her. As Stormfly freed herself, Muranda flew pass her and headed towards the next island.

* * *

Snoulout, sitting on Hookfang, grinned as Merida flew passed him: too focussed to give him any heed. Snoutlout did not seem to mind.

'You go girl!'

Next was Camimazi and Blackie, appearing just after Merida and Muranda. Snoutlout gave her a thumbs up.

'You're almost there Princess!'

A few minutes later were Astrid and Stormfly, the Deadly Nadder finally freed from the hardened rock on her tail. Snoutlout grinned.

'Ooohhhh looks who came last? If things doesn't work with you and Hiccup there's always Snoutlout you can go to.'

Astrid glared at him before turning to Hookfang. 'You know what to do.'

Hookfang snarled and tossed his horned head backwards, throwing Snoutlout off him. Snoutlout was sent screaming into the air as he descended back to earth, landing painfully on his back in an eagle-spread position. Astrid nodded at Hookfang before returning into the race, desperately trying to get back into first place. When they were gone,Hookfang checked on his rider. Snoutlout let out a loud groan before turning to his dragon.

'You're suppose to be on my side!'

Hookfang just sniggered, unfazed by Snoutlout's accusation.

* * *

Muranda and Merida were in the lead with Camicazi and Blackie behind them, hot on their tails. Flying through white clouds, Merida and Muranda were still leading. Seeing that they cannot reach them, Camicazi lowered herself and whispered into Blackie's ears.

'Let's see if they can see in the dark. Smokescreen Blackie!'

Blackie opened his jaws and unleashed thick black smog, heading towards the Scottish princess and her dragon. Both Merida and Muranda started coughing as the black smog caught up with them, trapping them in a cloud of unhealthy smoke. Coughs and gags were heard from the clouds as Camicazi triumphantly led Blackie around the black cloud and took the lead into the race.

Both Merida and Muranda were coughing their lungs out, unable to escape from the toxic smoke. They would had stayed trapped in Blackie's smokescreen if Stormfly had not fanned away the black smog when she passed through it. With the smokescreen dissipating, Merida and Muranda gratefully sucked in clean air into their bodies. With the toxic fumes still clinging onto her clothes but not in her body, Merida and Muranda quickly put themselves back into the race.

* * *

Hovering just above the sand, Fishlegs and Meatlug were waiting for the racers to arrive. Resting on Meatlug's thick neck were three flags, each of them dyed in distinctive colours. Attached to simple wooden staffs, the flags were the colour blue for Astrid, yellow for Camicazi and green for Merida.

Fishlegs was feeding special rocks to Meatlug when Camicazi and Blackie landed in front of them, smiling triumphantly.

'Quickly Fishlegs!' Camicazi cried. 'Pass me a flag so I can win!'

'At once ma'am!' Fishleg said as he passed Camicazi the yellow flag.

With her flag in her hand, Camicazi smiled her thanks before Blackie lifted her back into the sky. Just as they left, Astrid and Stormfly landed on the sand, sending sand flying in every direction. Fishlegs had to squint his eyes to prevent the sand from entering his eyes as he gave Astrid the blue flag. Quickly mouthing a thanks, Astrid and Stormfly took off: trying to put as much distance from Merida as possible. No sooner were they away from Fishleg's sight when Merida and Muranda landed next to them, coughing slightly from the toxic fumes that Blackie inflicted on them.

'Quick Fishlegs, a flag!' Merida gasped, chasing away the last fumes from her system.

Fishlegs quickly handed her the green flag and stammered. 'I hope you win Merida.'

Merida smiled at him as she grasped the flag tightly. 'That's so sweet of you Fishleg. Thanks.'

She quickly blew him a kiss before taking flight, making haste to catch up with the others. As the sand settled and away from the Scottish princess' ears, Fishleg swooned on top of Meatlug.

'What a girl!' Fishleg sighed. 'If only I can have a girl like her!'

Meatlug just grunted.

* * *

Astrid nudged Stormfly to swerve left and right through the rock columns. Below them was the sea, the rough waves washing up against the spires and sending sprays everywhere. Astrid felt the sea-salt winds slamming into her and the sprays reaching for her leggings. It did not deter her. She was smiling hugely as she was in first place of the race. Looks like Merida was too far behind to win.

Just as Astrid was thinking about being sole partner of Hiccup, Camicazi joined her. She too was grinning triumphantly.

'I gave that wild-haired harlot the slip!' Camicazi shouted through the wind. 'How about we use the remainder of the race to decide who will become senior wife to Hiccup?'

Astrid grinned and shouted back. 'Sounds great! I was getting bored anyway so...'

Both girls jumped on their saddles when they heard a shout behind them.

'Hey you cheating blondes! Think you can beat me that easily? Well think again!'

Before they could even turn their heads to glance over their shoulders, Merida and Muranda barged in between them. She gave them a smirk before Muranda stretched out her wings, knocking into Stormfly and Blackie. Both dragons reacted in surprise by swerving opposite directions, almost slamming into the spires. As Astrid and Camicazi reigned in their dragons, Merida and Muranda were taking the lead. Astrid and Camicazi managed to calm their dragons. They turned their angry faces towards Merida.

'That's it!' Camicazi declared. 'This means war!'

'Bring it on!' Astrid yelled.

Screaming their war-cries, the blonde Valkyries urged their dragons forward. Stormfly and Blackie took heed as they sped towards Merida and Muranda. Soon, the two blondes were at Merida's sides, sandwiching her. They took turns slamming their dragons into Muranda, trying to knock Merida off her dragon. Merida had to hold on to her saddle as Muranda tried to fight off her attackers. All three girls were so focussed on their fight that they did not see what was ahead until the last moment.

Merida gasped and pointed in front, prompting Astrid and Camicazi to do the same. Horror was on their faces as the three of them were heading towards a rock spire that they feared to notice. Being trained dragon riders, Astrid swerved to her right while Camicazi swerved to her left. Being in the middle, Merida reigned in Muranda and made her fly upwards the spire. Although they both managed to avoid slamming head-first into the spire, both Stormfly and Blackie's wings knocked at the edge of the spire.

The blows were enough to send Stromfly and Blackie spiralling out of control. Being the most experienced rider, Astrid managed to swerve Stormfly towards a rock platform just behind the spire they avoided. Stormfly made a rough landing and Astrid was thrown off her saddle, rolling onto her sides but both rider and dragon were unharmed. Camicazi and Blackie were not that lucky.

Blackie slammed into another spire and plummeted towards the sea, out cold from the knock on the head. Camicazi screamed and wrapped her arms around Blackie's neck, closing her eyes as the churning waters of the sea was ready to swallow them up. Merida cursed in her local language and reigned Muranda further, making her dragon do a somersault and dived towards Camicazi.

Before Camicazi and Blackie could fall into the water, Muranda completed her somersaulted and collided into Blackie. All four of them plummeted onto the rock platform, landing near to Astrid and Stormfly. The riders and dragons groaned in pain, the churning rough seas surrounding them. The girls rubbed where it hurts most while the dragons stretched every limbs to check for any damage.

'Is anyone all right?' Astrid asked, making sure her skull was intact.

'Aye.' Merida replied while Camicazi nodded. 'Can't say the same for our dragons though.'

Their dragons gave reptilian whimpers as each raised their wings, showing that their wings were broken. Swearing, Astrid immediately inspected Stormfly's wings. Breathing with relief,she turned back to Merida and Camicazi.

'Stormfly's wing is just strained. She must have torn something when we made that rough landing. She should be all right in an hour.'

Camicazi and Merida also checked on their dragons wings, making sure nothing was broken.

'Blackie is all right.' Camicazi said with relief.

'Same with my Muranda.' Merida smiled, ruffling her dragon on the head. 'You're a tough one aren't ya?'

Muranda purred as the girls sat cross legged on the platform. Their dragons, careful not to damage their wings any further, settled just behind them.

'There's nothing to do about it but to sit tight until our dragons get better or Hiccup and the others come to our rescue.'

'Do you think he knows what happened to us?' Camicazi asked.

Astrid shrugged. 'He was the one to come out with this race in the first place so he should know how long it will take to complete the whole thing.'

'And when he thinks that we're taking too long to get back to the village, he will think something happened to us.'

'Exactly!' Astrid confirmed.

Camicazi nodded, no longer looking worried. Then with great reluctance, she turned to Merida. 'Hey, I know we're rivals but thanks for saving means Blackie.'

'Yeah.' Astrid joined in. 'What you did just now was brave and honourable.'

'Think nothing of it lasses.' Merida said dismissively. 'I can't let a fellow warrior die like that. Besides, I know you two will do the same thing for me.'

'Wow.' Camicazi exclaimed, touching where her heart is. 'We didn't think you will think so highly of us. Especially after what we tried to do to you.'

'I understand and I will not hold any grudges against you two. This is a competition for Hiccup's hands in marriage so I expected some challenge, although I wasn't expecting a handicap match.'

'Yeah sorry about that.' Astrid admitted. 'We got a bit carried away and it was kind of selfish of us.' Astrid paused awkwardly before continuing. 'You know, I don't mind sharing Hiccup with you.'

Merida's eyes widened. 'Really?'

Astrid nodded. 'Yeah. You're knowledgeable in our lore and a strong warrior. If I have to share Hiccup than I rather it be you. You're much better than pretty face here.' she added with a smirk, gesturing to Camicazi.

Camicazi glared at Astrid. 'You uncivilised harlot! But she's right...' She turned to Merida. 'You have proven your worth Princess Merida of Dunbroch. On behalf of Astrid and me, we accept you as Hiccup's third wife.'

Merida was at a lost for words. 'Wow, thank you! Thank you for accepting me. I promise that when we get married to Hiccup, there will be no quarrels between us three.'

They all smiled at each other, all thoughts of rivalry out from their mind. Then Astrid broke the silence.

'Now that we got all that settled, what shall we do while waiting for rescue?'

They all looked at each other, trying to think of what to do, until Camicazi piped out. 'Let's gossip a bit! I'm sure that we can share girl's talk between us. Especially with our new peer here.'

Astrid nodded in agreement while Merida just sighed. 'Well, since I've just been accepted, I think it's only fair I start first...'

* * *

Back on Berk, Hiccup was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back and a worried look on his face. Toothless was sitting there, his head following his friend wherever he go. Behind them was the entire village including Fergus and Elinor, Merida's parents. They were exchanging worried looks. Stoick stopped talking to Gobber and approached Hiccup,nplading his hand on his shoulder.

'Son, it's been an hour already. Those girls are suppose to be back by now. Do you think something happened to them?'

'I hope not.' Hiccup replied. 'I made sure that the path they're taking is the safest and that's nowhere near any hostile lands.' He furrowed his brows at the setting sun in the horizon. If it becomes to dark, it be impossible for the girls to reach back to the village. Let alone form a search party.

Unable to bear any thoughts of what had happened to the girls, Hiccup turned to the other riders who were on standby.

'Mount up everyone! We're going to look for Astrid, Camicazi and Merida before it gets too...'

Then suddenly, Gobber pointed into the sky. 'Look!'

Everyone turned upwards to see what Gobber was making a fuss about. They gasped and they got excited as three figures were flying towards Berk. Hiccup pulled out his telescope to his eye. He breathed in with relief as he identified the figures as Astrid, Camicazi and Merida riding their dragons. The crowd erupted with cheers as the three girls landed at the same time, forming a circle around them.

The girls dismounted and Hiccup approached them. Not knowing who to hugged first, he opened his arms and hugged all three of them. His head was between Astrid and Camicazi while Merida was on his left. He then broke the embrace and allowed Merida to be hugged by her parents.

'What happened?' Hiccup asked. 'You were suppose to be back an hour ago. We were about to search for you just now.'

'A little late for that Hiccup dear?' Camicazi teased.

'Just something happened to us so we have to stop while our dragons are well enough to ride. So me, Camicazi and Merida talk for a long time until it was quite late. Sorry if we made you worried.'

Hiccup gave them puzzling looks. 'Talk? Talk about what?'

Astrid cleared her throat and everyone became silent. 'It has come to a agreement that me, Asteid Hofferson, and Camicazi had accepted Merida as an equal and we have given consent that she can become Hiccup's third wife when we reached of age!'

At her announcement, everybody erupted with more cheering and dancing. Both Stoick and Fergus beamed widely, the thoughts of many grandchildren exciting them. Gobber cheered loudly while Elinor smiled proudly at her daughter. Snoutlout and the others were cheering as loud as they could. Only Hiccup was gaping at the girls.

'W-what?' he exclaimed.

Astrid grinned as she punched Hiccup in his forearm. 'Don't forget I'm still senior wife Hiccup.'

'So that makes me the second wife!' Camicazi squeled, flinging herself behind Hiccup. 'I can live with that!'

'Don't worry about me Hiccup.' Merida grinned as she too punched Hiccup's other forearm. 'I'll show that I can be a good wife as my seniors.'

Hiccup rubbed his bruised forearms, grimacing but smiling warmly at his future brides. 'Well, I think I can handle all this.'

* * *

Six years have passed and the village of Berk was in jubilation, celebrating the wedding of their chief. Standing before Gothi, Berk's village elder, was Hiccup: now 22 years old and wearing the mantle of the chieftain. He looked up at the giant statue of Stoick the Vast, dead from Drago's attack on Berk. He smiled sadly, wondering if his father was watching his wedding ceremony from Valhalla.

Standing next to Gothi was his mother, Valka, who smiled gently at him. 'If your father was watching down from Vahalla, I'm sure he's so proud of you. Especially now that you're producing so many grandchildren.'

Hiccup smiled back and looked at Elinor and Fergus, who were smiling at him. Big-Boobied Bertha, Camicazi's mother, was there as well. In her hands was a wolf pelt with three swords and golden rings resting on it. Then a horn sounded as everyone gathered fell silent. Hiccup turned to see Astrid, Camicazi and Merida walking towards him, all three of them wearing bridal outfits. They walked slowly, happy smiles on their faces and a bouquet of flowers in their hands.

When they reached Hiccup, they gave their bouquet of flowers to their maidens of honour before turning to face Hiccup. As a chosen priest intoned the wedding vows and oaths, Hiccup, Astrid, Camicazi and Merida exchanged swords and golden rings as Viking custom commanded. Once the exhange were made and after the priest completed the wedding vows, all three brides swarmed around Hiccup: kissing him on the lips and cheeks. The entire village roared with cheering and applauding as the newly-weds exchanged kisses.

After kissing each of his wife, Hiccup beamed as he raised his hand into the air as he proclaimed. 'Let's the feast begin!'

The crowd erupted with more cheering as the gathered Vikings attacked the legs of lamb and pork chop with teeth, eating the meat with great gusto. Ale and beer flowed from each Vikings' mugs and spilled everywhere as they clinked mugs or swung in a merry way. Along with the feasting, music resounded throughout the village as dancers pranced about the merry-goers.

Hiccup and his new wives partaked in the festivities, eating, drinking and dancing. Hiccup had to dance with each of his new wives, each of them with their own rhythm and steps. By the end of it, Hiccup collasped on a chair in pure exhaustion. Astrid, Camicazi and Merida giggled around him, enjoying each others' company as the celebration continued on.

When the celebration continued on towards the night despite many Vikings sleeping on the ground in a drunken stupor, Hiccup, Astrid, Camicazi and Merida quietly made their way back to their new home. The week before the wedding, Gobber had renovated Hiccup's home to accommodate his new family as well as the dragons.

When they stepped inside of their new home, they already saw Toothless, Stormfly, Blackie and Muranda sleeping on their on hearth: snoring soundly. Not wanting to wake them from their slumber, Hiccup, Astrid, Camicazi and Merida made their way upstairs to their bedroom. They stepped inside and saw it was beautifully decorated for Vikings' standards. In the middle of the bedroom was a king-size bed. They started undressing, not shy in each other company.

'Phew…' Hiccup wheezed as he put on some pants. 'I'm glad that's over. I'm so tired!'

'Espeacially after drinking and all that dancing.' Astrid grinned as she put on a nightie. 'We realy worked you hard.'

'I'm glad you took my dancing lessons seriously Hiccup dear.' Camicazi beamed as she bounced on the bed.

'I have to admit, that was some dance moves.' Merida grinned. 'Even with that peg-leg on, you still can move.'

'Thanks girls.' Hiccup said as he fell onto the bed on his back. 'Well, I think it's time for bed. Got a lot of chiefing to do tomorrow.'

The girls nodded. Astrid laid next to Hiccup's left while Camicazi laid next to his right. They both at looked at each other in surprise.

'What are you doing?' Camicazi asked in surprise, tugging Hiccup closer to her.

'I should be asking you the same question.' Astrid said as she pulled Hiccup closer to her. 'As senior wife, I get to sleep with him on our first night.'

'No way!' Camicazi argued, pulling Hiccup to her again. 'I want to sleep with him tonight!'

'You can have him tomorrow!' Astrid said and pulled Hiccup back to her.

As they argued, Merida jumped on Hiccup: making Hiccup gasped for air when Merida slammed on him. She grinned at the two surprised blondes.

'While you two are fighting, me think I should have Hiccup all to myself tonight!'

'Oh no you don't!' Astrid snarled as she and Merida wrestled on top of Hiccup.

Camicazi was pulling Merida by the hair, trying to get her off Hiccup. 'There's no way I'm going to lose to a barbarian!'

As the three girls fought on top of their husband, Hiccup looked up at the sky and moaned. 'What kind of God thought that this fate was a good idea?'

* * *

Sitting in front of his laptop, the write, YeeJian, grinned at Hiccup's words of despair. With an evil smile, he laughed maniacally.

'Yes! Bowed before me!' he proclaimed with glee. 'I, AM, GOD!'


End file.
